The winds of winter
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candice Bianca Grandchester lost her baby 4 years with Terrence Andrew after a brief marriage. She sees an ad saying Terry is looking for a companion for a young 4 year old. Could that be her daughter? Did Terry lie to her? She has to find out if that's her baby girl alive!
1. Chapter 1

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"A shock"**_

 ** _"_** ** _The wind blows where it wants, and you hear the noise; but you don't know where it's coming from, or where it's going." John 3:8_**

Candice Bianca Grandchester was in a charity reception in London. She didn't like that at all, she thought they were boring. But it was to pass time. The mundane life was always the same to her eyes. What was she doing with her life?

She thought about the time when she was married, she was young and her husband too… That was so far away! He was a med school student, from a rich family in America. Everything was fine until they got married… Her husband's great aunt didn't like her at all. She had to take everything she did to her. She would create problems between her and Terry… Terry loved her, she was sure of that, but when it came to the great aunt, it was like he became someone else.

She thought about her nights of passion with her husband… Maybe she should've fought more for her marriage? But after what had happened, she didn't have the strength to fight without Terry's support…

There was that ski weekend during the time his cousin Daniel hit on her. She had rejected him the best way she could. But the great aunt had told Terry, who wasn't able to join them that weekend. Candy didn't understand why Terry was letting himself influenced by the old hag.

Then it was joy, she was going to have a baby… The first months of the pregnancy were like in a dream, but then as time passed, the old hag would come to influence Terry who would become cold and hard hearted against Candy, who didn't understand what was going on. One evening, Terry had to go on a trip…

 _\- But Terry, I'm almost due…_

 _\- The baby won't be here before 3 weeks at least_

 _\- But what if it comes early?_

 _\- You send me a message and I'll come… if it's my child._

 _\- What? But…_

 _\- My cousin Daniel says he's your lover… I'm not sure this baby is mine_

 _\- What? What you're saying is horrible! I hate you!_

 _\- I'm going on a trip, call me if you go in labour…_

Candy looked at him go sadly. She was crying in silence. The pregnancy, the hormones, she was nervous…  
A few days later, her contractions have started, she sent a message to Terry, and on top of that she was starting a flu which made her state worse… She didn't know what really happened, but she knew was that she was told her baby was stillborn…

She stopped thinking about all that. She came back to reality. She had to go to New York with her friends for a weekend among girls. She intended to have fun and forget about her painful memories of the past.

How long has it been since she's gone back to America? Since the death of her baby in fact. It was too hard and painful to stay there, so she went back to England and she never contacted her husband again. She thought he would've contacted her as soon as he had found a new wife and start a new family. You'd think he was very unlucky in love. He had lost his fiancée, Antonia a few days before their wedding… She has always had the impression he was a little insecure, or that he felt guilty, was it the reason he let his family influence him?

Should she go see Terry and fix their situation? They hadn't talked to each other since he had left for that trip before she gave birth…That was so far, all that, it was literally in another lifetime.

Should she go see her mother? The great actress Eleonor Baker, who had a lot success in Broadway. Candy was angry with her, but Terry had convinced her to make peace with her mom, explaining to her that he would've given anything to have a mom. After the death of her baby, she went back to England but she stopped by her mother's because she needed comfort. The death of her baby had ruined her life that was well planed all traced… And a lot of couples don't survive the death of a child… She was part of the statistics… She'll see when she gets in New York if she was going to go see her mother or not.

The plane arrived at Kennedy airport in New York. There were w a lot of people, as usual. Candy and her group went to the Waldorf-Astoria, big luxury. In the evening they would go out with friends in restaurants and night clubs. They were having fun like crazy. Candy was saying that she hadn't laughed that much in such a long time. But there was one thing she wasn't doing like her friends, she wouldn't have one night stands.

\- Candy, you 're not having fun to the fullest

\- I'm married, said Candy

\- In the legal sense of the term, yea. But you haven't seen your so called husband for 4 years! You remember you're married?

\- Yet, according to the law, I am married… and I don't feel like being a slut…

\- The law also recognises divorce. You can get a divorce…

\- No…

\- After four years of separation, you'll get the divorce without difficulty

\- No

\- Why not? Don't tell me you still love him? Said another friend

\- No, I don't love him/ Yet, I can't stand the idea of getting in contact with him. I don't want to see him anymore. I hate him. You get that? I hate him!

Candy stood up to go look out the window. She didn't feel like going out, all of a sudden.

\- You have to live Candy, for you…

\- Yes, when I'm ready to get a divorce, I'll move on with my life… but for the moment, I don't want to see him.

\- Everything could be done through lawyers…

\- I will have to see him and I'm not ready…

\- Ok Candy, it's your life after all. Let's go get ready?

\- You know what? You guys can go…

\- You're not coming?

\- No, I'm going to go see my mother…

She felt the urge to hug her mum all of a sudden.

\- Are you sure? A little alcohol can make you forget.

\- Nothing can make me forget. Have fun girls!

Candy's friends went to get ready to go out. Candy got ready to go see her mother. They left the room together but they took different cars.

In the taxi, Candy was looking at New York City. She was going to surprise her mother. She knew that it was the day her mum had the evening off. She was not at the theatre. She was going to surprise her. A good surprise? Well it depended on how her mother was going to greet her.

The taxi arrived in front of the residence of the great actress. There was a gate and guards who let the guess in. Candy had no trouble sneaking among them. She got into her mother's house and she remembered the last time she went to see her.

 _She had arrived, half sick, heartbroken. The main had opened the door for her and her mother was behind saying:_

 _\- Candy? What's going on honey?_

 _\- Mum…, said Candy with sob in her voice and running to her to jump in her arms._

 _Her mum hugged her tenderly._

 _\- Come on, what's going on? Where is Terry?_

 _\- It's over mum_

 _\- What's over?_

 _\- My marriage…_

 _\- Oh… what about the baby?_

 _\- The baby…_

 _Candy burst into tears again and harder. She couldn't stop. Her mother let her cry for a few moments. She had to relieved herself. When Candy finally calm down after using lots of Kleenex tissues, she looked at her mother sadly._

 _\- My baby is dead mum…_

 _\- What? How?_

 _\- I don't know… there were complications during the birth… they say she had no chance…_

 _\- It was a girl? Oh Candy!_

 _Her mother held her in her arms and cried with her and comforted her slowly and softly…_

Candy came back to reality… This house had been a comfort for her after the horrible events that had happened to her. When she entered the hallway, she saw her mother greeting her guests. She raised her head immediately, like she had felt her presence and she smiled. When Candy was near her, she fell in her arms.

\- My darling! I'm so happy to see you! What a nice surprise!

\- Mum. I'm so happy to be here!

She hugged for a while, then, Eleonor continued greeting her guests and they got inside the living room were the reception was, and were lots of servers were working offering drinks, other had hors d'oeuvres on trays.

Eleonor took care of her guests without leaving Candy's side… The latter was used to receptions in London so she was fine making conversations during the dinner too. Candy's British accent was charming all the men and the women too.

After the reception when all the guests left, Candy and her mother were having tea in her mother's office. There was a couch there.

\- So, honey, tell me! You're finally ready to confront your husband and ask for a divorce?

\- No…

\- Ok… you know that you're still legally married right? You don't have a boyfriend?

\- Euh… no.

\- You still love your husband…

For the second time of the day, Candy was accused of still loving her husband.

\- I don't love him! I hate him in fact…

Her mother looked at her.

\- What?

\- There's a thin line between love and hate…

\- Mum…

\- But if you say you hate him…

\- You've met Terry right?

\- It was at a reception in Chicago. We, the theatre and I did a play for charity…

The lights were beautiful and lighting the reception room in a Chicago hotel. The play had been a success. The upper class was there donating money. Eleonor found herself in front of Terry and his great aunt Elroy. Terry's face was cold.

\- Terry! She said! I'm so happy to see you again!

\- Really? Said Terry coldly

\- Yes, thanks to you, Candy made up with me. You made her understand the importance of family.

\- Apparently, not sufficiently enough, said Terry

He was insinuating that Candy had abandoned her family and her marriage? Eleonor thought it was not the place to talk about her daughter.

\- Terry, I'm not going to talk in Candy's place, because only the two of you know what happened and solve your issues.

Terry had looked at her surprised, apparently disappointed to see her not wanting to talk about Candy… The great aunt took advantage to take Terry away from there.

\- Come with me Terrence, I see William McGregor's grandson over there…

And Terry had walked away, without adding anything else. Disappointed by his brief conversation with Eleonor Baker.

\- He didn't say anything else? Asked Candy

\- No, his great aunt seemed in a hurry to take him far away from me…

\- That woman never liked me. I don't know what I've done to her…

\- Didn't you tell me that Terry was engaged to her beloved granddaughter?

\- Yes…

\- So, you've replaced her granddaughter in Terry's heart…I

\- Sometimes I wonder if Terry ever loved me…

\- Candy, you have to confront him one day… I'm going to look for a suitor for you…

\- What for?

\- So that you could remarry?

\- Mum…

\- If you fall in love, may be you'll end up confronting your dear husband…

\- When I'll be ready mum, I'll tell you. For the moment, I came her for some TLC from my darling mummy…

\- Why don't we go to bed?

The two women went to Eleonor's room which was very big with a very big bathroom with a Jacuzzi. Candy decided to spend time there in the morning. She took a quick shower. Her mother lent her a night gown is pink silk and she went to sit in front of the white dresser of the bedroom which had Louis XIV furniture. Her mother arrived to brush her hair for a long time.

\- I've missed you mum

\- How's your father?

\- Now you ask me about him? Said Candy smiling

\- He's no longer part of my priorities, said her mother smiling

Eleonor went to get ready for bed and she lay down with her daughter in her arms.

\- So, tell me what you do in night club…

\- I dance, I have fun…

\- Do you get drunk?

\- No…

\- Are you getting laid...?

\- Mum! No…

\- A lot would say you're not having fun…

They burst out laughing both of them. They continued talking, they prayed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Candy woke up in the big canopy bed with satin sheets. Her mother got out of the bed room smiling.

\- Hello, sleepy head! How are you?

\- Good morning mum…

\- You want your breakfast in bed? Or you're coming downstairs?

\- I'll come downstairs…

\- All right, I'll wait for you there.

Candy got out of bed and went to hug her mum. Then she went to the bathroom to wash up. Then she called her friends who were still asleep of course. She went downstairs in the big dining room.

\- I'm going to spend a few days her with my mum, she was telling her friends on the phone

She finished her conversation and she went to sit down. On the dining room table there were lots of newspaper, some from New York, and some from other cities, but her eyes fell on the one from Chicago…

\- You get the Chicago paper?

\- Yes… sometimes we play over there. I like to see what the critics think about us…

Candy took the Chicago paper… it was the town were Terry lived. Was it a sign she had to contact Terry to ask him from a divorce? She looked through the paper and without knowing how, she was looking at the ads and one attracted her eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **Mr. Terrence Andrew. Looking for a companion for a young child. Irregular hours, the candidate must at least be 21 years and have a certain level of education after high school. Second language would be appreciated. Room and food. Salary to negotiate according to the capacities. Serious references needed, Write or call Mrs. Harriet…"**_

The phone number, the address and the email address followed the ad.

Candy couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be her Terrence! With a little girl? Did he get remarry again without telling her? They were not divorced yet! No, there must be another explanation. Maybe he adopted a child? Maybe he was living with a woman who had a child?

An uncontrollable feeling of jealousy invaded Candy. Her heart exploded in her chest. Her face was pale and her mother asked her:

\- Candy? What's going on?

\- Mum…, said Candy unable to speak

She gave her the paper and her mum looked and she saw the ad and read it. She also became paler.

\- Oh my God…

\- What do you think?

\- Your baby is dead Candy…

\- I know… but, I have the feeling it's my baby mum.

\- Wait a minute honey. I don't want you to be disappointed, I'm going to ask my assistant to call and get some information… Helene!

The assistant, who was in the kitchen to get something, came back in the living room.

\- You called Madam?

She gave her the paper and said:

\- Call this number and ask questions about this job, especially about the child…

\- Very well Madam!

The assistant, a young woman with short hair and glasses, took her phone and called the number. She put it on speaker so that Candy and Eleonor would ear too.

\- Andrew Manor, hello.

\- Hello, I would like to speak to Mrs. Harriet, please.

\- What is this about?

\- About the ad in the paper…

\- Please hold…

\- Harriet speaking…

\- I'm calling about the ad in the Chicago Tribune, can you tell me more about it please?

\- What would you like to know?

\- I would like to know more about the child. Is it a boy or a girl?

\- A little girl. Her name is Esther and she's 4 years old.

\- Oh… is it Mr. Andrew's child?

Mrs. Harriet's voice seemed surprised.

\- But of course it's his child!

\- Thank you very much for the information. I'm going to call you back and make an appointment.

\- Thanks for calling…

Helene hung up the phone. Candy was crying. Terry was her husband and he had a little girl who was 4 years old and her name was Esther Andrew… Four years ago, she had given birth to a little girl and Terry was the father…so… Her baby wasn't dead! It was her baby, she was sure of it! Terry had lied to her! He kept her baby! An indescribable joy invaded and sadness too… How could Terry have done that to her?

Her mum looked at her.

\- Candy, what are you thinking?

\- Terry lied to me…

\- You can't be sure it's your baby…

\- I can feel it…

\- Maybe, but that's not enough… you have to be undeniable proof.

\- I have to see that child… how?

\- Well why don't you just apply for the job, said Helene, what a better way to see if the little one is yours or even take something from her to have a DNA test…

Candy and Eleonor looked at Eleonor surprised.

\- What an excellent idea! Said Candy smiling

\- No, it's ridiculous! You're Terry's wife, you go to the manor to see him and ask him!

\- No! If he stole my baby, I'm going to take her back…

\- Candy think. The little one knows him, not you…

\- That's why I'm going to apply for the job and make sure that I'll get it to spend time with my daughter.

\- If it's your daughter…

\- It's my daughter! I'm certain mum…

\- Oh my God!

\- I'm going to need your help mum…

\- Oh oh…, I'm afraid to ask. What for?

\- I need to look different… Candy can't recognize me!

Eleonor shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Getting ready…"**_

Candy was too emotional to be hungry. She decided to go for a walk in Central Park for an hour. An icy wind was blowing on trees. Candy walked for a long time, so happy; her baby wasn't dead… yet… yet…

The great aunt Elroy had told her her baby was still born. Either she lied… or Esther wasn't her daughter… Yet, why would the great aunt lie to her? The answer seemed clear to her. Terry had asked the great aunt to give her that message.

"My God, thought Candy, he really must've hated me!"

She blocked a sob of despair… Her joy was gone and she had doubt. How could Terry be so cruel with her? Didn't he love her at one point? What if she goes, like her mother suggested, seeing Terry to simply ask him the question? That would be the simple solution… But… No! She had to find out if it's really her baby, so she could take her away and ask her father for help to get custody! But she had to find a way to get into Terry's manor without him recognizing her. Terry couldn't have done something like that to her. The Terry she knew couldn't be so cruel. But if she really thought that, then Esther is not her daughter… She absolutely had to find that out by herself. She was going to disguise herself and apply for the governess job, just so she could see Esther…and make sure she's really her daughter. If the little girl looked like her, she was going to see it, if she looked like Terry; she's going to have a DNA test… And if it was her daughter, she was going to fight for custody!

She went back to her mother's. Her decision was made. She got inside the house and the warmth of the heat hit her face. She took he gloves off, then her red coat, and her hat and white scarf, her cheeks were read, she walked towards the living room where she knew her mother was.

\- Candy! Are you all right? The fresh air changed your mind? Asked her mother with a little hope in her voice.

\- No…

\- Candy…

\- I have to make sure she's my daughter…

\- And then what?

\- Then, I'll go see daddy so he could help me get custody of her…

The duke of Grandchester was powerful. For his daughter and his granddaughter, he would be read to do anything… The Andrew Family was also powerful. The looser in all that will be the little girl, stuck in the middle of this fight. She wanted to avoid that if the child was her little girl.

\- Candy, you have to speak to Terry…

\- No, he lied to me mum…

\- What exactly happened again?

Candy didn't like thinking about that horrible time in her life, but she had to talk about it. What she had found out was too important. She told her her what happened. She couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks once she finished her story.

\- I still say you should go see your husband and talk to him…

\- No, I want to see the child and make sure she's mine and then I'm going to serve him with custody papers…

\- Candy…

\- Mum, I thought the actress in you would like all this drama…

\- There's a little girl involved…

\- I know that mum…

\- Are you sure? Candy, honey… Being a mother means putting your child first… if she's your daughter, find a solution with Terry… a custody fight is only going to hurt the little one, whatever the result.

\- Thank you for your advice mum.

\- You'll cross that bridge when you get there… think when you analyse the situation, all right?

\- All right, um… I promise not to make any hasty decision.

\- Thank you.

\- Is your makeup artist there?

\- Yes, we were just waiting for you.

\- I had to take a walk and think. My decision is made. I'm going to go see if Esther is really my daughter.

\- Let's go…

Mother and daughter went upstairs in one of the rooms where there was a dresser and strong lights around it. Candy went to sit down on a stool in front of the mirror.

\- I want to look different… I don't want my husband to recognize me.

\- Are you sure Candy that it's not simpler just to talk to him? Asked Eleonor one last time

\- Absolutely, said Candy, adamant.

They got to work… Eleonor got out of the room to go do her own stuff. Candy called her father in London.

\- Daddy?

\- Good evening darling, or is it good morning in New York

\- It's good morning daddy, I need your help.

\- You're finally ready to divorce? I have lots of suitors for you…

\- No daddy… well maybe not right away for the divorce…

\- What does that mean?

\- I found out Terry has a 4 year old daughter…

\- Really? So what?

\- So, it might me my daughter…

\- How? Didn't you lose your baby?

\- That's what I was told… so I'm going to go see…

\- You're going to go and ask him?

\- No, I'm going to get myself hired as a governess for the child…

\- Ah…

\- I need your help…

\- What for?

Candy didn't like asking her father for help, but it was for her daughter.

\- If she's really my daughter, I was full custody. So I need your best lawyer in America…

\- That creep lied to you to keep my granddaughter just for himself?

\- We don't know that daddy… So you're going to help me?

\- Yes…

\- And I really need this job… at all cost.

\- I'll take care of it… and I will send you my lawyer in America… He's going to contact you as soon as possible

\- Thanks a lot daddy.

\- Keep me posted…

\- Of course dad…

\- Good luck honey, I can investigate…

\- No, I want to find out on my own. All right?

But she knew her father was going to investigate on his side.

\- Bye honey. Good luck, said the duke

\- Good bye daddy.

Eleonor got in at that moment.

\- You're asking your father for help? You really want him to kill Terry, don't you?

\- He's not going to kill the father of his granddaughter mum

\- If it's her granddaughter

\- Mum! Optimism! It's my daughter!

\- My granddaughter, all right.

\- I need your help for something else…

\- What?

\- My accent…?

\- Your accent?

\- Yes, it's British. I need have the New York American Accent…

\- Oh…

\- I really don't want anything tip off Terry… everything has to disappear; my hair colour, my eyes colour and especially my freckles…

\- Very well, I'm going to give you advice on how to do the American accent…

Eleonor had fun with her daughter teaching her how to speak like Americans.

\- You talked like that when you were little; it should get back to you… concentrate on your memories of the two of us when you were little…

Candy called her friend at the hotel a little later.

\- Candy?

\- I'm not coming back with you girl, you can leave…

\- What? Did you meet a guy or something? At your mum's?

\- No… in fact, you were right… I'm going to go see my husband and fix my problems…

\- Oh…oh! Well good for you dear! We'll bring your stuff over later… Get a divorce from your husband and send him to hell! Four years without getting laid! They should put you in a museum!

Candy burst out laughing and hung up the phone moments later. She had to learn how to put her make up on… She put some henna on her hair, they were not auburn. She had blue contact lenses on. Without her freckles, with blue eyes and auburn air… She was really pretty and unrecognizable! She added fake glasses to make her disguise perfect.

\- Wow! Said Eleonor smiling

\- Are you recognizing me? I don't recognize myself…

\- I was expecting to see someone else, I'm impressed…

\- You think Terry is going to recognize me?

\- Well he is your husband… you'll see…

\- I'm going to change my voice and my accent, that should put him off for a moment…

\- You should be an actress, said her mother

\- I've inherited your genes, didn't I?

\- I act on stage and in movies. This is real life…

\- I know mum. It's going to be just to give me time to observe the situation…

Her mother continued showing her how to talk like Americans and change her voice. Candy was a naturel actress, like her mum. She was determined. She had to dupe Terry to be with her daughter. Her heart was hardened, she was mad at her husband. She was ready to do anything to get her daughter back, except forgive!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The lawyer sent by the duke arrived in early evening. Candy had met him before years ago. She decided to meet him under her disguise to test him. He was a middle aged man in his fifties. He was wearing a gray suit and a white shirt, impeccable. He was very seductive for his age, with his gray hair. Eleonor got in the living room to greet him smiling.

\- Gavin! Said Eleonor, I'm so happy to see you!

Candy was behind her, with her disguise. She said hi and shook her hand.

\- Have a seat, said Eleonor

The man sat on the black leather couch in the living room. Eleonor sat down on love seat and Candy in the armchair.

A maid arrived with a chariot of drinks and the lawyer chose a glass or mineral water with a slice of lemon. Candy and Eleonor didn't take anything.

\- I came to see your daughter. The duke called me to tell me that she needed paper for custody of her daughter… Is she coming down soon?

\- Good evening Gavin, said Candy smiling

\- Good evening, Miss…, said Gavin without paying attention

Then he turned to Eleonor.

\- Can you ask your daughter to come down?

\- I'm here, said Candy with the American accent…

\- I beg your pardon?

He looked at Candy surprised: she was a redhead with blue eyes…

\- How? What the…?

\- It's me Gavin! I'm glad to you that you didn't recognize me!

\- Candy? But your voice, your accent…

\- I'm playing a role

\- You're going to play a role on stage with your mother?

\- No, I'm going to play the biggest role of my life…

\- Meaning?

\- I'm going to myself hired at a governess in my husband's house…

\- What? But…

He looked at Eleonor, he looked at Candy.

\- The duke told me…

\- I know, said Candy, but I want to make sure she's my daughter, and then I'm going to serve Terry with the custody papers… I promise to do everything in all legality…

\- I hope so, otherwise, I won't be able to help you! This is amazing! I didn't recognize you, if you hadn't said anything… incredible!

He gave her the papers for the custody and another set of papers.

\- Thank you, said Candy, what's this?

\- Divorce papers…

\- Ah…

\- You want full custody; I suppose you want to divorce your husband, right?

As a matter of fact. He hadn't thought about that part of things. If she sues for custody, she had to also divorce… Why did that bother her? Then she thought about her daughter, about the lie…

\- Yes, or course, that goes without saying, said Candy with assurance.

\- Here's my card and my information. Call me if you need anything.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

The lawyer talked for a bit with Eleonor and she stood up to leave. Candy walked him to the door. The butler brought his black coat and his scarf.

\- I wish you good luck Candy. And good job! You're unrecognizable!

\- Thank you Gavin. Thank you for coming so fast.

\- The duke calls, I run.

Candy smiled looking at him leave. She had everything she needed. She had to get to Chicago to apply for the governess job. Her mother's assistant had called to make an appointment and she had one for in two days. Which gave her a little more time to get ready for the biggest role of her life. She was going to take the plane in two days in the morning and go to Chicago.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The show begins…"**_

Candy's friends arrived the next day with her stuff and also to say goodbye to her and wish her good luck. They were in one of the living rooms talking loud and laughing out loud.

\- Well, I say it's about time! You were keeping yourself for your king? I bet he had a lot of mistresses, while you were being a saint!

\- I hope you're going to milk him for all the money he owes you.

\- I don't need his money; I have my own money, remember? Said Candy

\- Plenty is no plague!

They burst out laughing again. Candy wanted to confide in them, tell them about her life, but it was going to end up in the gossip of the high society of London. She didn't want that to happen. She was going to take care of her problem with Terry.

Her friends has lunch with her and then they left, they had to catch a plane the same evening to go back to London. Candy said goodbye to them. She was going to miss her friends, but not the mundane life… it was monotony. That's not what she dreamt of with her husband… she had a dream of a family life and children… During all those years, she had never thought of starting her life over… She was like stuck for four years… Was Destiny giving her another chance at married life?

She looked at the taxi taking her friends far away from her. The staff had put her suit cases upstairs in her mother's room, or more like in a room next to her mother's, that's where she was able to unpack her stuff calmly and chose her clothes. But unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of every day clothes for her governess job. She went to see her mother who was in bed.

\- Mum…

\- Yes honey…

\- I don't have any clothes…

\- But of course you do honey, what's in all those suitcases?

\- I don't have every day clothes.., I only have evening gowns.

\- Oh yeah, that could be a problem… you just have to go shopping…

\- It's snowing outside… can we call the shops here?

\- You do what you want, of course…

\- I don't want to go out and today with social medias, they're going to see us and we'll end up on the internet… the great Eleonor Baker can call the shops in her house…

\- What kind of clothes you want?

\- Simple clothes; jeans, t-shirts, etc…

\- You san to Wal-Mart, you know…

\- Why?

\- My shops only have designer clothes…

\- And that's problem because…?

\- Right! The daughter of the duke of Grandchester… you're going to be a governess.

\- Just so that I can have a DNA test if the child doesn't look like me. If she looks like me…

\- They're going to see that you're wearing designer jeans…

\- I don't care… I'm going there for my daughter. I can have a generous friend who buys me designer clothes…

\- Ok. No problem. I'm going to tell my assistant to call the boutique for the designer jeans

Helene arrived with her cellphone and started making calls. A few moments later, a boutique was in one of Eleonor Baker's living room. Candy was able to choose her jeans, simple trousers from designers, with shirts and t-shirts. Her mother bought her some night gowns in silk with under garments.

\- Mum, I'm not going there to seduce Terry!

\- Maybe you should… that way; you're going to raise your daughter together…

\- Very funny mum!

\- Candy, I'm serious… think about the child. She only knows her father…

\- She will have me…

\- And she is going to miss her father if you take her from him…

\- Mum, please…

\- Promise me you're going to keep an open mind…

\- I promise mum.

Candy had redone her suitcase with her new wardrobe. She only has new clothes, her mother advise her to buy a parka and snow suit with good boots.

\- To play in the snow with the little one.

\- Thank you mum, said Candy with a beautiful smile

\- You're going to need a new name a real name that you could use

\- Don't worry; I got the envelope from dad with new identity papers. There was a man with camera who took my picture with my disguise. The duke is efficient! Let me introduce myself: Blanche Graham.

\- "Blanche" why not "Bianca"?

\- Because that's my middle name…

\- "Bianca" means "Blanche"

\- Yes, that way, he would take a second to think about me…

\- What? But… oh, I see… You want to bait him and then drop your bomb… Candy…

\- Mum, please. I'll handle it.

\- I just need to warn you… you might get burn at your own game.

\- I hate him mum!

\- I would've been reassured if you didn't have any feelings. There's a thin line between love and hate…

Candy didn't reply. She continued packing.

\- You have everything? You're bringing a lot of things.

\- I have to look like I'm going to be there for a while…

\- Are you sure you'll have the position?

\- Yes, daddy made sure of it…

\- Your daddy spoils you too much. Giving in to all your whims…

\- This is for my life, mum… I have to go get his grand-daughter back…

\- Me too, I just want you to do it the right way.

\- Everything is going to be fine mum, you'll see.

Candy and her mother continued their day practicing the American accent even with the staff…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy went to the airport with the driver. Her mother had kissed her before she left.

\- Candy, don't forget, you can do the right thing, Talk to Terry… there is no problem without a solution in life.

\- I promise to think about it, mum. Thank you she said hugging her hard, I'll keep you posted.

\- Good luck honey…, May God guides you.

\- Thank you mum.

Candy got into the limousine which was comfortable. She thought about everything that was going to happen if Esther was really her daughter… Everything went fine at the airport with the papers her father had made for her. The duke was well connected.

When the plane landed at O'Hare Airport, she had the time to get into "Blanche Graham" skin. A car was waiting for her to take her to the Andrew Manor in Chicago. Candy looked at the big manor where she once was so happy and unhappy at the same time. She took a deep breath and she got in. The butler, whom she recognised, took her to an office where Mrs. Harriet was waiting for her. It was a mid-age woman with short hair a little chubby. She has a happy face.

\- Miss Graham! I'm happy to see you! She said with enthusiasm

\- The position is still available? Asked Candy worried.

Candy saw that the woman seemed sad and she rejoiced when she saw her.

\- Yes of course! It's just that we haven't specified in the add that the position was not for here…

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean the position is still available, only it's not in Chicago, but in Lakewood…

\- Oh…, said Candy a little unsettled

\- So most of the candidates are refusing when they learn that… in fact they all gave it up until now! Mr. Andrew is going to be angry with me! Please, tell me that you're agreeing to go to Lakewood It's a hell hole, under the snow, but there's a shopping mall…

\- Mrs. Harriet, said Candy smiling, you don't need to convince me. If the position is still available, I will take it with joy. I've always wanted to get away from the city. It's more calm and resting.

There was a big smile on Harriet's face.

\- Oh my God! You're a godsend! Thank you so much! All your references check out. Can you go now? The private jet is going to drop you off very fast.

\- My luggage is done! I'm ready! Said Candy smiling.

\- Mr. Andrew is on a trip. He will be back in a few days. You're going to spend some time with Esther before he comes back. That child is a pearl you're going to love her!

\- I'm sure of it, said Candy smiling too.

She followed Mrs. Harriet and the driver took her luggage in the Andrew car, which took her back to Chicago airport, where she took a private jet to Lakewood. The trip was fast and short and Candy was a little scared. She was going to play the biggest role of her life. In the he private jet they offered her a drink, she took a fruit juice with ice. She had to relax, she thought about taking a little alcohol, but she went to see her daughter or a child that could be her daughter, so she needed to keep her head clear, No alcohol.

The plane landed softly and Candy's heart was beating hard. It was the beginning of the afternoon. She looked at the Lakewood mansion where Terry lived. It was big; it looked like a little castle. There was a lot of snow. She will be able to build a snow man with the little one. Well, she came to see and to get proof of her identity. She didn't come to stay. The mansion seemed to say hello to her. Because her daughter was living there? She didn't know why. She got out of the car and followed the driver who was carrying her luggage inside the house.

\- Hello Miss Graham, said the housekeeper, I'm going to show you your room, Give me your coat.

Candy smiled, took off her coat and gave it to her.

\- Hello Mrs.…

\- Smith. I'm sorry, where are my manners! She said taking the Candy's red coat to put it in the closet in the hallway.

She admired the coat while Candy was taking her boots off.

\- Wow! What a nice coat! It's quite expensive.

\- I know, a friend of mine work in a factory and he was able to get me one really cheap, lied Candy.

\- You are very happy! If you're in contact with him, tell him to find me one too!

\- I promise you, said Candy

\- Welcome MIs Graham. The little one needs a friend, I'm too old to build a snowman in the snow or go skiing, and she misses her father very much.

\- What happened to her mother?

\- She disappeared after she gave birth to her… that's what I heard… Mr. Andrew doesn't want her name pronounced in this house.

\- I see, said Candy with tight lips… I'm impatient to meet Esther.

\- She's probably going to introduce herself at any moment, but I'm going to show you your room, then make you a little snack.

Mrs. Smith climbed the big stairs and Candy followed her. Her shoeless feet were softly on the thick carpet, she had her back on her shoulder. A very nice designer bag. She started to understand what her mother was trying to tell her… they arrived upstairs and they walked and Mrs. Smith stopped in front of the door and opened it. The room was big and the furniture was white. The bedspread was pink like the curtains and the carpet on the floor.

\- How beautiful! Said Candy smiling.

\- Esther's room is just next to yours, said Mrs. Smith.

\- Thank you…

Candy looked out the window; she was able to see the back of the house. There was a hill covered of snow and she thought about sliding with Esther…there were also some pine tree and the sky was winter gray. In front of so much beauty, Candy forgot for a moment the reasons of the presence in that house. Mrs. Smith closed the curtains.

\- This is a sad place during winter…

\- We can make winter happy… with games!

\- You're perfect for Esther! I'll be in the kitchen making your snack.

\- Thank you, said Candy.

Mrs. Smith got out and closed the door behind her. Relieved to finally be alone, Candy started unpacking her stuff to put them in the closet. She was almost done. She put the empty suitcase in the closet.

Then she changed her clothes. She took off her designer suit and put on her designer jeans with a red t-shirt. She sat down in front of her dresser and she took off the hair pins from her up do and brushed her hair auburn hair.

There was a knock on the door.

\- Come in! Said Candy.

The door opened and Candy heard little footsteps.

\- Hello! I'm Esther!

Candy dropped her hairbrush on the carpet. As an automaton, she turned around. A little girl was looking at her, standing alone in the room, she was wearing a green dress with white linen panty hose. She was carrying a stuffed animal of Winnie the Pooh.

\- I… hello.

The child had Venetian blond hair like her before she colored them and her face, was Candy's face in a smaller size, without all her disguise, to the freckles! Candy was breathless.

\- You're Miss Graham?

 _"_ _Oh my God!" Said Candy moved._

\- Yes…

\- I'm Esther…

Candy only wanted one thing, to hug her and say: _"_ _I'm your mummy!"_ but it was impossible. She had come there under a fake identity and she was going to play her role til' the end…

"Esther! Esther! My daughter is alive!" She said to herself

Candy didn't know what to do; she kneeled in front of the little one.

\- You want to give me a hug? She asked

Esther looked at her with her big emerald eyes. She smiled.

\- All right.

She put her little chubby arms around Candy's neck tenderly.

\- Thank you for coming to play with me, Miss Graham.

\- You're welcome my little one. The pleasure is all mine!

Candy had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy! She hugged the little girl in her arms and nothing else was important. Her life had become beautiful all of a sudden… She didn't know she could feel so much love for a person. She was on a mission and the show had begun…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"A precious time"**_

The well being sensation Candy was feeling by having her little girl in her arms was incomparable! She had never felt something so strong in her life. She didn't want to let go of the little one, but she had to do it. Otherwise she was going to scare her. She let go of her with regrets.

\- What's the name of your stuffed animal? Asked Candy.

\- Well… Winnie!

Of course… she knew it, but she was still a little overwhelmed…

\- Ah! In that case, he must love honey!

\- Me too.

Candy burst out laughing.

\- Do you have honey for breakfast or for snack?

\- We put some on our toast. But sometimes Mrs. Smith burns the toast. I don't like the black parts, it's bitter.

The funny face the child made had Candy smile…

\- We are going to get along great, I'm sure of it.

\- You're going to tell me stories before I go to bed? Daddy always tells me one when he's there.

 _"_ _Daddy"_. She was talking about him with so much love. Candy looked down: she was upset at herself for being uneasy by hearing about her husband. In the future, she will pay attention. And she was starting think that her mother was right. Esther loved her father a lot…

\- Of course. Can you show me where the kitchen is? Mrs. Smith made a meal for me.

Together, they went down the stairs to the lobby. Candy had a nice evening. Mrs. Smith had served her meal in alcove, a little room next to the kitchen, with flowered wallpaper. Esther was telling her stories about her stuffed animal. She told her about her new sled and her greatest desire, a new pair of ice skates.

\- Daddy is going to bring some for me, maybe. I hope he didn't forget.

She talked a lot about her daddy… after the meal, the little one gave her the tour of the hosue. They started with the storage room, where the skis where kept.

\- Do you know how to ski? Asked Candy.

\- Yes, I go skiing with daddy! She said proudly.

She talked a lot about her Terry with so much love. Candy's heart was ripped. She loved her daughter and she was starting to ask herself if she could take her from her father… Probably not! Her mother knew that her mummy's heart was going to speak to her once she was on location! But Terry has lied ot her! He had hidden her baby from her! She looked at Esther and her heart was melting! Oh my God! Where was all her good resolutions?

Then they went to Esther's room, a charming little girl's room just next to Candy's. The young woman noticed all the expensive toys tossed in every corner. There was a little too much for her taste. Yet, she was reassured when she saw the shelf full of books.

\- You've got a beautiful room…

\- Thank you, said Esther smiling

Then they went to see another room.

\- And here is my daddy's room! She said all proud.

The white carpet, the curtains and the bedspread were dark blue. The walls were gray, the chimney was gray… The only happy note in the room was the book shelf. Candy was startled by Esther's voice.

\- You want to come and read me a story now?

\- Yes, of course. Let's go.

They went together to her room and Candy helped her put on her night gown with was pink. She went to brush her teeth and then she went to sit on the stool at her little dresser. She took her little brush.

\- You want to brush my hair, Miss Gra… Miss Graham?

\- Why don't you call me by my given name? It's C… Blanche.

\- Blanche? That means "white"

\- Yes! Said Candy.

\- Your name Blanche, white, like Snow-White?

\- Yes, like Snow-White!

\- That's easier for me to say! And easy to remember too! Snow-White!

They burst out laughing. Candy took the brush, took off the ribbons and the rubber bands witch was holding her pigtails and brushed her daughter's hair until they were bright and shinny. Esther went to lay down she was ready to sleep. Candy felt at that moment the will to kiss her. But she restrained herself. She had already hugged her earlier, she didn't want to scare the little one… She took a book to read her a story. It was a story from the Bible.

\- You like stories from the Bible?

\- Yes! You know "Esther" was a queen in the Bible?

\- Yes! Said Candy smiling

\- She saved her people!

When Candy finished her reading, Esther was practically asleep.

\- Snow-White?

\- Yes, Esther?

\- Can you hug me before I fall asleep.

Candy felt her heart explode in her chest. She was wondering how she could've lived without the love of her daughter until then…She hugged her tenderly.

\- I'm happy you came to take care of me.

\- Me too. You want to say your prayer?

\- Now that I lay down to sleep, I pray to God by soul to keep. And If I die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take. Lord Jesus, I'm also praying for my mommy, where every she is. Make it so that she come back to us, Lord. Amen.

Hearing her daughter's innocent prayer brought tears to Candy's eyes. Her baby was praying for her to come back to them! Oh my God! And how long has she thought her baby was in heaven with the Lord? While she was in good health with her father! The anger came back to her heart, She made the ultimate effort not to show it.

\- Good night Esther. I'm right next door. If you need me, you can call me.

\- All right, she said with a sleepy voice.

She got out of the room to go back to hers. She took her cellphone to call her mother.

\- Candy! Finally! So how is it going? Asked her mother worried.

\- I got here fine. But the job is not in Chicago.

\- Where is it?

\- In Lakewood…

\- Oh…

\- It's absolutely wonderful here, mum! The snow, the house…

\- And the child…

\- Oh mum, said Candy with tears in her voice,if you could see her! You'd think it's me as a little girl!

\- Oh my God! You didn't take any picture?

\- I didn't get the opportunity yet, I just got here! But tomorrow, I'll send you some and you'll be the judge.

\- Oh I can't wait! What about Terry?

\- Well, he's on a trip…

\- Ah…

\- It gives me time to learn to know my daughter…

Eleonor must've felt something in her voice, because she asked.

\- She loves her daddy?

\- Oh mum! You were right!

\- You have time to think and when Terry comes back you'll see where you're at…

\- Whatever time I spend with her, if I take her from her father, she's going to be unhappy!

\- A child need both of her parents….

\- Mum… he hid my daughter's existence from me!

\- Candy…

\- I'm going to go to bed mum…

\- Sleep on it. Think, honey. A family I reunited is better than a thorn family. I'm very happy you found your daughter again. What you're going to do after that depends on you…

\- Thank you mum. Thanks for everything. I love you.

\- I love you too, honey.

She hung up her phone. What should she do? She knew the child was her daughter. Should she ask for custody and a divorce? She was going to wait Terry's return. For the moment, she's going to take advantage of her presence in that house to spend time with her wonderful little girl. She went to shower and took off all her makeup and her contact lenses, Aside from her hair colour, she was herself again, Angry with Terry? No, she was too happy to have found her darling little girl! She went to bed after saying her prayer to thank God for giving her her daughter back. But she remembered that she had to speak to her father to keep him posted.

\- Daddy!

\- Candy! Finally! So?

\- I got the papers you sent me with your men! Where do you get those guys!?

\- It's better if you don't know…

\- All right…

\- I'm still waiting Candy…

\- I got here all right. The job was in Lakewood in the end…

\- I know that….

\- How?

\- Well, you wanted the job absolutely, didn't you?

Candy smiled, Her father never did things half way.

\- Candy…

\- Then you must know already, right? Since you know everything… I even wondering how we didn't find that out before…

\- You asked me not to bother your husband…

\- And I'm surprised you listened to me.

\- I always listen to you my darling.

Candy had to admit that her father listened to her and did whatever she wanted…

\- It's yes, daddy. She's my daughter…, finally confirmed Candy to her father.

\- Oh my God! You have pictures?

\- I'll take some tomorrow and send them to you by email.

\- I'll be patient…

\- That means you're not going to ask your men to take pictures…

\- What are you saying honey? Pervert do things like that…

\- Good night daddy.

The duke wanted to add something but he didn't.

\- I'll wait for the pictures. Good night angel.

Candy slept very well to her big surprise. She felt a little like at home, that's where her husband and her daughter lived…

She woke up happy. She got ready knowing she was going to see her daughter again. She felt like she already knew her. She saw how much the little girl regretted her father's absence. Her well being, her good manners, her lack of timidity towards her new friend was surprising for a child that young. It was probably the voice of blood. She knew instinctively that she could trust Candy or was it because she was lonely? But Candy made the promise that from now on, her daughter will never be alone…

When she got to the kitchen, she saw her daughter already sitting at the table. She was eating cereals. But Mrs. Smith offered the same menu to the young woman.

\- Good morning, Esther, started Candy sitting down.

\- Good morning, Snow White.

Candy noticed the child was pale.

\- We're going to play outside after breakfast, ok?

Esther was playing with her spoon.

\- I usually play outside with my daddy.

\- Why?

\- Mrs. Smith doesn't like to go out. I have nobody to play with me. When daddy is here, he takes me to sled… I want to see my daddy.

\- You miss him a lot…

Esther nodded and hugged her stuffed animal.

\- You don't have any friends?

\- There are children at the orphanage, but it's not close by and I can't go there by myself. It's too far.

\- If you want, I could take you… so what do you do when your daddy is not home?

\- I watch television and I play in my room. Sometimes, I help Mrs. Smith bake a cake.

\- I like to walk outside, You want to make me happy?

\- Maybe.

\- You're going to show me your garden. We could maybe bring your sled.

\- All right.

\- Perfect… You want a toast with honey?

\- Yes! Said Esther smiling

After breakfast, they both put on their snow suit. Candy helped the little with her boots and the zippers. They took the sled. With her finger, Esther showed her the house Mrs. Smith used with her husband, then the tool house.

\- Daddy says I could have a vegetable garden here, I'm going to plant a pumpkin and radishes, it has a nice colour.

\- Carrots too, and it's delicious.

They arrived on the top of the hill behind the house. Candy showed Esther how to stand on a sled and control with the ropes. Pleased the little girl tried a lot of time this new technic. But it was already noon. The little one was showing signs of tiredness.

\- Let's go back now, said Candy, I'm starving!

\- Me too! Said Esther smiling

Candy took pictures of Esther she sent to her mother the same evening before she called her.

\- Oh my God! Said Eleonor, it's incredible how much she looks like you! I want to see her!

\- Patience, mum… you're going to see her.

\- You're still thinking…?

\- Mum, whatever my decision is, Esther is going to be part of my life, of our lives!

\- Yes, you can have a family… think honey…

\- I'm going to call daddy, Bye mum.

\- Bye honey.

Candy sent the pictures to her father and called him.

\- Oh my God, Candy! She's so beautiful! She's your spitting image!

\- She's absolutely wonderful

\- I want to see her! You're going to serve him with the custody papers and the divorce?

\- He's not here, daddy, He's on a business trip…

\- On word, Candy and I will destroy him and with his family…

\- No, there is no way you're destroying him. He's my little girl's father. He's part of the family.

\- You're getting soft on my…

\- He hid my daughter from me, daddy.

The duke didn't reply. He felt that his daughter was weakening.

\- So, if he could come back, you will serve him with the custody papers and the divorce?

\- Yes, I'm going to take advantage to know my daughter better.

\- I can send a team to come and extract both of you…

\- Where do you think you are daddy? In a spy movie? I'm going to take care of this problem my way.

The duke burst out laughing, but he felt that his daughter might change her mind if her husband came back… and they had a daughter together.

\- All right, have fun with your daughter and don't forget about your mission.

\- I'm not going to forget. Good bye daddy and thank you again!

\- Good bye honey.

Candy wondered why she was ready to defend Terry to her father? Didn't he hid her daughter from her? But Esther loved Terry… she stopped thinking and she went to bed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The following days, they learned to know each other more, Esther was taking naturally Candy's hand and they would go get the mail together in the mailbox at the end of the alley. Esther would tell her about her desire to have a dog.

\- Daddy, said I'm too young, maybe next year…

Finally one night, after her prayer, Esther put her little arms around Candy's neck and said:  
\- I like you, you know that? I'm happy you came here. You're going to stay with me my whole life?

\- I like you too, honey, said Candy blinded by tears.

But the little girl got stiff all of a sudden.

\- What's going on? Asked Candy

\- Daddy! Daddy!

Esther freed herself from her friend's hug and ran into the arms of the man who was standing at the door. Candy didn't move. The moment so feared: she was in front of Terry. She didn't get the time to get a hold of herself. She remembered that she was in disguise ant that Terry couldn't recognize her. Thank God, she was wearing a black jeans with a gray pull over, her hair was in a very strict up do, She looked at the father and daughter, She saw the love they felt for each other.

\- You didn't tell me you were coming back, daddy!

\- I found out at the last minute, honey.

\- It was a surprise?

\- Exactly…

He stopped talking and looked at the shape by the bed.

\- Can you introduce me Esther?

\- It's Blanche! It means white, like in Snow White!

Candy remained calm.

\- My name is Blanche Graham, Sir. I hope it doesn't bother you that Esther calls me by my first name? Miss Graham was a little difficult for her to say and to ceremonious.

\- Not at all. I think that Blanche is a very pretty name…

\- It means while like in Snow White, said Esther

\- Like Snow-White, said Terry smiling

Terry approached the bed and stop at 1 metre of the young woman. He was dominating her with all his height. She stood up.

\- It's strange. You remind me of someone…

\- Really? May I ask who?

\- It's not important

A spark of anger went through Candy's eyes.

\- As far as I'm concern, sir, I'm sure we've never met before

He raised his eye brows with disdain.

\- I didn't think you were that person. Miss… euh… Graham

Candy was feeling uneasy, fortunately, Esther intervene one more time at the right moment.

\- Can I stay up late, daddy? Please…

Terry looked at his daughter and took her in his arms. She screamed of joy. Silently, Candy was looking at them. She felt like a third wheel… apparently, Terry adored his daughter.

\- If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room.

Terry looked at his watch.

\- Please. Could you join me in my office, let's say in an hour?

\- It's late and…

\- Come on , Miss Graham, you probably have time to talk with me. I promise not to keep you up for too long.

\- Very well…

In a rush to run away, she kissed Esther on the cheek.

\- See you tomorrow honey.

\- Good night… you're not happy to see my daddy ?

\- Yes, of course.

She avoided Terry's eyes and got out of the room in a hurry to go to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The confrontation"**_

She was a little afraid. She had to remember that Terry didn't recognize her. She called her mother.

– Are you all right?

– Mum, Terry came back...

– Calm down, tell yourself that he doesn't know who you are...

– He said I remind him of someone…

– He can't recognize you... everything is going to be fine! When are you talking to him?

– In an hour...

– it's going to be fine. You can do it! You're the daughter of the great Eleonor baker!

– Thanks for your encouragements mum.

She was nervous and decided to go for a walk, she wen t out. She put on her boots and her coat and she went outside. It was very dark. An icy wind was blowing. She went up the hill behind the house, her feet were making noises on the snow garden by the frost. It was cold so she could think calmly. She walked only for half an hour. It was the first time she saw Terry since their last fight. He had left for a trip, she got sick and had the baby,... How much she missed him during that time. Seeing Terry again had bothered her more than she was willing to admit. He still had that power over her. As angry as she was, she wanted to curled up in his arms!

 _"_ _No, no, no Candy! Stop it! You hate him, remember?" She Said to herself._

Her head was telling her she hated him but her heart was saying… no, she didn't want to know what her heart was saying. She hated Terry who had lied to her! He had hidden the existence of her daughter! He must've really hate her to do something so cruel. How much she wanted to go see him and hit him with all her strength … But she couldn't. She couldn't risk Terry getting rid of her again… she had the support of her father, but she didn't want to separate from her daughter. So she was going to put up with the situation until she finds a solution. Did Terry recognize her? He said she reminded him of someone? Did he have an unconscious seed planted? Well, she'll see after their conversation. While she was going back to her room, she knew she was right to take that walk. Her fears had vanished…

She tied her hair in a severe tight up do. Her blue contact lenses were on, she added her fake tainted glasses she wore for the illusion. She put on a gray skirt, she was wearing gray, all over, maybe she will be unnoticed.

Candy had never been to Terry's office. She was alone for a little while and she looked at the room waiting his arrival. All the walls were in clear wainscoting. On one side there was a chimney, on the other side there was a bookshelf full of books. A few armchairs, a desk in oak looking severe with an computer on top of it with a flat screen, a keyboard and a printer/scanner. A great sound system, a television set, a DVD player, Blue Ray player completed the furniture. There was a warmth coming from the whole thing, which didn't exist in the master bedroom. This office was more like the Terry she had known.

\- You look thoughtful…

She was startled, She turned around to face him, she was wondering how much her face showed her feelings.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- I… was admiring this room.

\- Do you want something to drink? He asked in an ironic tainted voice.

\- Nothing, thank you.

There was some drinks on a little rolling table not too far from the book shelf. He poured himself a glass of sparkling water. He drank a sip while looking at her. Candy was looking at him. He didn't recognize her, she thought… Yet she was conscious that she wanted to be his once again. She cursed him in her heart. In any case, he shouldn't suspect anything. If he finds out who she was, she would be lost. She walked away and she walked towards the window.

Terry kneeled in front of the chimney to lit the fire. Candy was able to look at him. He had changed in four years. He was slightly older of course. When he stood up it was to look at her intensely…

\- Where do you come from Miss Graham?

\- New York, she said

\- Yes, your accent doesn't lie. Why did you leave New York?

\- I felt the need for a change.

\- Good for us. Esther seems happy and it's shared, right?

\- Esther is a charming little girl. She doesn't feel in security.

He squinted his eyes.

\- Explain yourself. I thought you were hired as a nurse, not a psychologist.

\- You don't need to be a psychologist to realise that. She misses you a lot when you're not here… maybe she's suffering for not having a mommy.

\- Miss Graham, he said, let's get something straight right now. Esther's mother is a problem that concerns me personally. Not you. Do you understand?

\- Not talking about it is not going to solved the problem…

He looked at her surprised. The audacity!

\- The problem with my wife is none of your concern!

\- But it concerns Esther! Do you know she prays every night for her mother's return?

\- Of course I know. I'm her father…

\- And you have no solution to the problem…?

He had a sigh and he said a little against his will.

\- She's praying God…

Candy looked at him, surprised.

\- So what? She asked.

\- Well, God will answer her…

\- What?

\- You heard me…

\- You can't be serious…

\- I'm very serious… on the contrary. My daughter wants her mommy to come back. She's asking God.

\- She never asked you where her mommy was?

\- Yes, I told her the truth. That her mommy is gone…

Candy had to restrain herself not to scream!

\- So she asked me if she could pray the Lord to get her mommy back…  
Candy couldn't believe it. She was there, she was Esther's mommy! The Lord really did make her daily prayer come true!

\- You're not a psychologist,,, you don't approve of my methods?

\- You sincerely think that God is going to answer her?

By saying that, she realised that God had made Esther's pray come true, because she was there. But

Esther's prayer was asking God so that she could come back and stay with them… She came back to get her daughter back… Unless… No! Terry had hidden her baby from her! She was not ready to forgive!

"… I also pray for my mommy, where ever she is. Please make it that she comes back with us Lord. Amen"

She heard in her head. The little one was praying for her to come back and she was bac,k… to break up her family?! No, she wasn't going to let herself be soften…

Terry was looking at her, but what was her problem? She took her job way too seriously. But he had a funny feeling in her presence.

\- I thought my daughter to pray and believe in God. I told her that he always answer our prayers, one way or another. You see Miss Graham, I'm very pragmatic…

\- How long since she's been praying for her mommy's return?

\- It hasn't been that long, admitted Terry, with God, you have to be patient. It was a little bit before my trip…

More or less at the moment she found out she had a daughter and that he was looking for someone to take care of her. Candy said to herself that it was probably a coincidence…

\- Before that, she would wake up almost every nights crying for her mommy…

Candy felt sad and she cursed Terry for the umpteenth time for hiding her daughter from her! She had to do an effort not to jump on him.

\- She misses you a lot when you leave. When I got her, I found out she barely left her room when you're not here. It's unhealthy for a four year old little girl. Especially if you travel a lot.

\- I am forced to travel for my business. It's inevitable. It's also the reason why I hired you, Miss Graham… To keep her company when I'm not here. I would be grateful to you to do your job.

Candy looked at him. He was marking his territory. She made the ultimate effort not to explode and she replied:

\- Yes, sir.

Terry looked at her. This woman had a lot of audacity, she reminded him of Candy… without the British accent.

\- Do you know miss Graham, he said with suave voice, you intrigue me? You're here in front of me and very severe outfit in your gray suit. You're woman enough to realise by yourself, it seems; this outfit doesn't suit you at all. Your hair are too tight and your nose is shinny… You look like Victorian young lady… I'm ready to bet you're hiding something behind that cold mask, a fiery temper.

\- Maybe Victorian young girl have the duty to look submitted to a society dominate by men… thus their passivity or precocity, if you prefer.

\- Ah…

\- Only there, we're not in the 19th Century anymore, she continued.

\- Yet, you were wearing pants earlier on. Why did you change?

To be invisible, but it failed.

\- When I took the job, I was told to dress in a way to please my boss.

To her big surprise, Terry burst out laughing frankly.

\- One point for you!

He's always had a communicative laugh. Candy couldn't help smiling.

\- But you just prove my point, he said, you realise that, I hope. If you were really uptight, you wouldn't have dared to be impertinent with me.

\- The reciprocity is true.

\- Take off our glasses, he ordered out of the blue.

Candy was startled.

\- I… I'm very near sighted.

\- Really?

He didn't believe her…

\- What a pity, it must be inconvenient sometimes.

\- I… I don't understand.

\- Come one, you're not a child… haven't you been disappointed by someone? Haven't you been knocked down by love for example?

She looked at him. She wanted to tell him how much he had disappointed her, four years ago. A feeling of anger got into her. Yet, Esther's image came to her mind. She couldn't risk destroying so fast their new friendship. What wouldn't she do for her daughter?

\- Fortunately, no, sir. I probably have less experience than yourself.

\- Experience, is gain, Miss Graham.

She had to get out of there, so she told him all of a sudden.

\- Would you excuse me please? I'm tired.

\- Are you afraid, Miss Graham?

\- Of what?

\- Of me maybe?

\- Good night sir.

\- Good night dear. See you tomorrow.

Candy got out of the office to go back to her room, she had a sigh of relief. What an ordeal! To be in the same room as Terry had troubled her more than she thought. She had the impression he was deliberately provoking her. She peeked Terry's curiosity. Was he suspecting something? She didn't sleep well a big part of the night; her eyes were open in the dark. She was wondering if Terry had recognized her, Then she told herself no, she didn't have the same voice, not the same accent and not the same hair colour… he didn't recognize her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry stayed in his office and looked at her go. There was something about this woman. Why did she refuse to take her glasses off? He wanted to look her in the eyes to see what exactly? He had a funny feeling when he was in the same room as her. He took his phone and dialled a number. I was ringing.

\- Jones?

\- Terry? You're not sleeping yet?

\- I'm about to…

\- What's going on?

\- Esther's new nanny…

\- Yes…?

\- She's…

Terry had a little pause, He was looking for the exact word.

\- She's...?

\- Intriguing…

\- Mysterious?

\- Ah… you like her?

\- It's not that…

\- You don't feel like hitting on her…?

\- Yes I do, but, it's more than that. She's go something…

\- Terry, it's the first time I hear you so interested in a woman since…

\- I…

\- Why don't you seduce her?

\- Seduce her?

\- I really have to teach you everything? Kiss her…

Terry didn't think the idea was stupid, for the first time in four years… For the first time since Candy, he wanted another woman!

\- I'm not going to kiss her…

\- Why not?

\- I'm still married…

\- Incredible! You're the only man I know who is faithful to a wife that abandoned you four years ago!

Why was he thinking about Candy? In fact ever since he'd come back, he was thinking about Candy, ever since he got into his daughter's room in fact… Why was that? "Blanche Graham" What was the point with Candy? Candy's name was "Candice Bianca Grandchester"…Bianca meant "Blanche" in French. That was probably why… Why would he be thinking about his wife after meeting Blanche Graham?

\- I'm going to go to bed Jones… Good night.

\- Good night Terry! Sleeping alone is boring… go see the nanny.

\- Shut up!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"Memories…"**_

Terry had trouble sleeping after his conversation with Jones. Jones was his best friend, his brother who would always tell him the truth. He hadn't desire another woman since Candy… and Candy was the only woman he had desire since Antonia…

 _Antonia… She was so beautiful, so sweet. He was on orphan, abandoned at the door of an orphanage the same day as his friend Jones. They grew up together and Jones got adopted. Terry stayed at the orphanage. He was taken in charge later by a the Legan family. But that didn't really work, to the point where Mrs. Legan's nieces, Allyson, Ashley and Antonia, decided to ask their aunt AWhilemina to officially adopt Terry. He then became Whilemina Andrew adoptive son and he had fallen in love with her favourite niece, Antonia Brown. They went to school together, they finished school and they were supposed to get married and start their lives together. It was not too long before their wedding, they went for a ride with their horses. There was a trap, the horses foot got trapped and he kicked Antonia off the horse, she fell breaking her neck and died on the spot. Terry was inconsolable for months. He had got in contact with Jones again and soon they were the best friends in the world. They worked together and they were doing good business together. Terry had done medical school, but after Antonia died , he didn't practice. He threw himself into the family business for a change of scenery… Jones had come to work with him and they would travel together across the country and the world. Jones had married Ashley Cornwell, whom he loved like crazy._

 _During one of their business trips, they ended up in Gstaad for a few days. They stayed in a luxury hotel with lots of rich people and even members of the royal family. Terry was a very handsome man, he was very popular with women, but he wasn't interested since Antonia's death. Eliza Legan did everything to seduce him and replace her cousin, in vain._

 _He was in a party in a hotel with jones, he went out of the balcony to breathe some fresh air. The music was very loud. He looked at the mountains covered with snow and he saw her. She had the same hair colour as her. His heart jumped. It couldn't be her of course, He approached her and he saw a young woman crying… She looked so vulnerable, he almost wanted to take her in his arms and console her and tell her everything is going to be al right. She wiped her tears and turned around._

 _\- Good evening, he said, are you all right?_

 _\- I'm fine… why?_

 _\- Because you look so sad…_

 _\- I look sad? No I don't!_

 _She burst in a crystal laughter. He looked at her surprised. He knew she was pretending and he understood her. Hasn't he been doing the same thing since Antonia's death? He realised that, all of a sudden looking at this young woman, of the time he was wasting, Antonia wouldn't have wanted him to be always sad… This young woman gave him the will to continue living…with her._

 _\- I'm sorry then, said Terry_

 _\- I was just breathing some air, the wind is blowing in my eyes…_

 _\- Ah… otherwise, you're having fun?_

 _\- Yes, I am! What about you?_

 _\- The music is a little too loud for me…_

 _\- You don't look like someone who likes to party…_

 _\- What do I look like?_

 _\- Of a business man who is bored to death…_

 _They burst out laughing together. Jones arrived with someone else, who was looking for the woman._

 _\- You're here honey? You want to come and dance?_

 _She looked at TEsrry and she turned to the man who had just spoken to her and left with him. Jones looked at Terry._

 _\- What where you doing? Hitting on her?_

 _\- No…_

 _\- You were talking to her…_

 _\- I can't talk to her?_

 _\- Dude, she part of the royal group…_

 _\- Which means?_

 _\- From the group wit the princes… that's a prince who just came to take her back inside…_

 _\- Ah… ok._  
 _He was disappointed of course. He thought she was interesting and he wanted to continue talking to her. It was the firs time he was interested in a woman since Antonia's death… She had big green eyes and freckles on her noce… so, he couldn't stop thinking about her for the whole night. The next day, he had seen her in the morning at breakfast with her whole clan…_

 _\- You can't stop looking at her, said Jones, you're not afraid to get killed by a prince?_

 _\- You're talking nonsense, Jones… I just lookinga t her without all the make up she had last night, that's all…_

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- Are you done? I wanted to go ski for a while_

 _\- Our appointment is in the afternoon…_

 _Jones stood up and say:_

 _\- You know, you can always try… you 've got nothing to loose._

 _\- I'm going to screw up…_

 _\- Maybe not…_

 _\- It's a prince…_

 _\- Do you know how many would rather have you than a prince?_

 _\- I'm not going to compete with a prince…_

 _Terry got out of the hotel, the white snow was blinding his view with the sun reflexion on it. He went to put on his skis. Then he followed the other skiers on the hill… he started coming down, he got down the hill and there was a girl in her skis who had fallen down. It was very difficult to get back on your feet with skis on. Terry left his sticks in the snow to help her get back up._

 _\- Thank you so much, he heard with the British accent…_

 _It was the young woman from the balcony._

 _\- You! She said when she recognized him, looks like you keep finding me in a compromising position…_

 _\- Do you think destiny is trying to tell us something? Asked Terry without thinking._

 _What was he doing? She was not available._

 _\- That I can trust you? She said smiling_

 _\- I can give you some ski lessons…_

 _She looked at him smiling._

 _\- You think you can teach me not to fall on the ground? She said smiling_

 _\- Yes… Let's go back up and I will show you…_

 _\- All right…_

 _\- My name is Terrence. Terry for friends, he said_

 _\- And I'm Candice, Candy for friends._

 _They went back up with the cable car to go back on the hill… Once they were up, he gave her advice and the spent a great time together, they forgot about the rest of the world._

 _Jones went to the appointment alone that day… And the prince waited for Candy in vain, she never came back from her sky ride…_

 _Candy and Terry became inseparable, She broke up with the prince and her father the duke got very angry. Terry asked her to marry him and she said yea. They got married. Jones wanted him to continue living, but he wasn't expecting that. They went back to America together… Then they got o the manor, the whole family was surprised… The great aunt, Eliza… But Terry was happy and that's all that mattered. Candy had given up her prince for love…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy woke up a little uneasy, She had thought about her meeting with Terry. Did Terry think about their meeting too? There was a knock on the door.

\- Come in!

Mrs. Smith showed her head.

\- I have your breakfast.

\- How nice of you! Am I late?

\- It's after 10, but it's ok. The Master took the little one downtown. He told me not to disturb you.

\- Thank you, you're adorable. When are they coming back?

\- After lunch, I think. Take your time.

So, they went down down without inviting her? Whey would they invite her? As a nanny, paid for her job, she would probably appreciate a little rest in the morning… But reality was different, ans she felt jealous and very alone. Terry and her daughter left to have fun without her. She was Esther's mother. Logically, she should've been with them. Candy started thinking at what her mother was telling her, Maybe she should've simply just spoken to Terry… Her mother might have been right…

Candy was in her room on he r laptop wriing when she heard the car arrive. A few moments later, Esther was knocking on her door and she got in, followed by Terry.

\- Snow While! Daddy and I are going sleigh ride. You want to come too?

Candy looked at Terry: he was imperturbable.

\- Come on, Snow-White, we're going to have fun!

\- All right, let's go put on our snow suits!

Terry was still silent, but at one point when she passed in front of him he whispered with a low voice:

\- Did you have a good night Miss Graham?

A light of anger flared in her fake glasses.

\- Not particularly.

\- Bad conscience?

\- I have nothing to feel guilty about

\- I'm not that sure.

\- Hurry up, Snow-White! Yelled the little girl impatient

It was a sunny day and it was cold. The sky was blue, the snow was spotless and light under their steps. Two crows flew screeching in the pur air. They went up the hill behind the house, then they walked to the little mountain a little more severe.

\- We're not going down that way? Asked Candy faking surprise

Esther sat on the slide.

\- Sit behind me, Snow-White and hold on!

Candy obeyed and put her legs aroung Esther's body while holding her by the waist. Terry sat behid her. Candy had to fight again the will to lean on her husband and she was angry at herself for her own weakness. Terry gave the signal, slowly at first, then faster and faster… the slide swiped the snow. They did it again 5 or 6 times: their screams of joy were heard all over the countryside. Terry seemed particularly relaxed.

\- This is the last time, he said, ignoring Esther's protests, I'm too old for this kind of sport.

His tall figure was shaped in the blue background of the sky, the sun was shinning on his blond hair. Candy was moved… She thought about their time in Gstaad… She was suddenly aware of being observed… In her hoy, she forgot to say Miss Graham. Her red ski suit, her hair under the red hat, her red cheeks didn't really give the picture of a serious nanny and… strict. The fake glasses gave her a mysterious look.

\- Two more turns daddy!

\- No, this was the last one!

This time yet, when the slide hit the hill, it landed on the wrong angle and they were thrown off all at once. Esther stood up first, her eyebrows covered with snow.

\- Hey daddy! You're going to squish her!

As a matter of fact, Candy was lying on the back. In their fall, Terry found himself on her.

\- Are you all right? He asked

She burst out laughing.

\- There's snow in my neck?

Her eyes were full of malice, he took some snow and put some on her face. She fought.

\- Daddy! You're mean!

He turned around to answer his daughter.

\- Who? Me?

It was an ideal moment. Taking advantage of Terry inattention, Candy managed to free herself from his arms and threw some snow on his face. He smiled, and then he stood up.

\- You're going to be sorry. Where are we putting her Esther?

\- In the snowdrift! In the snowdrift!

Candy was fighting fiercely.

\- Put me down, put me down now!

\- If that's what you want…

Terry dropped her just like that. Tears of laughter came down because she was laughing so hard. Candy looked at them, full of happiness. Terry gave her his hand to help stand up.

\- Esther, you take care of the slide? Miss Graham, I see in you infinite possibilities.

She didn't have time to react; he had pull her hat and her hair just fell on her shoulders. He took a strand.

\- You have wonderful hair, benice and don't tie them inthat horrible updo.

Hypnotized by his eyes, she didn't find anything to answer him, They were on their way home, The rest of the afternoon was fun. Terry didn;'t make any special remarks. Dinner was fine, they looked like a real family; they were a family.

Candy gave Esther her bath, she brushed her hair and then she put her to bed, Terry arrived at that moment.

\- Daddy! You're going to tuck me in with Snow-White?

\- All right! Said Terry

\- You'll read me a story?

\- You pray first, because you're going to fall asleep while we read.

Esther kneeled and said her prayer. Terry was looking at Candy while his daughter was praying. Her expression changed or was it in his mind?

He read a story to Esther who fell asleep right away. Candy kissed her on the forehead and she stood up to leave fast, before Terry could talk to her.

Once in her room, she thought she was getting too confortable. She had to give me the custody papers and the divorce papers… But she like the time she spent with her family and she didn't want to ruin it… The papers would have to wait a little…

Terry, in his room, talked to his friend Jones. Candy's crystal laugh was echoing in his head.

\- So you're seducing the nanny?

\- No Jones, stop …

\- You haven't kissed her yet?

\- Can you come and see her? He said ignoring the question

\- Come and see her? Why?

\- To make sure I'm not going crazy…

\- Terry, I'm worried… I'll come by tomorrow.

\- Thanks dude. Good night.

\- Good night Terry.

The crystal laughter, the silky hair and wavy… It wasn't the same colour as Candy's…so why the heck was he thinking about Candy?!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"The clue…"**_

Not too far before midnight, Candy woke up suddenly. She sat up and she listened. It was what she thought… a sharp scream coming from the room next door. Candy got out of bed and put on her silk robe and ran out in the darkness. She got into Esther's room and turn on the table lamp. The little girl was moving in her sleep whining.

\- Esther, wake up, honey, whispered Candy taking her in her arms tenderly.

The little one opened her eyes, terrified, then she curled up into the young woman's arms.

\- Mommy… mommy…

Candy's heart exploded in her chest! Oh my God!

\- It's going to be ok, honey, she said rocking her softly…

She had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't tell her she was her mother. How hard that was. She conforted the little girl who went back to sleep. She put her back to bed and tucked her back in. She covered her. She kissed her on the forehead. She didn't move for a moment, her face was showing so much love, the love of a mom for her little girl. She wanted to take her little girl and run away with her far away… But she was still a stranger for her daughter who wanted her to come and live back with them and destiny and its whims had made that a reality, or was it an God's answer to an innocent little girl's prayer? She has a deep sigh and she walked to the door. She better go back to sleep if she wanted to wake up on time the next morning…

She turned of the light, then she stopped, so she would get used to the darkness. To her big surprise, she saw the light turn on coming from the hallway. Stunned, she got out of Esther's room… ans she fell into Terry's arms. She screamed of surprise.

\- Oh Terry! I got scared! She said without realising she called him by his given name.

She tried to push him away.

\- I'm sorry. You didn't see me?

\- No.

\- Of course…

\- How?

\- You're not wearing your glasses.

She panicked for a second, she looked for a reason…

\- You can't see anything…

Oh yeah! She said she was very near sighted!

\- The little one was crying, I didn't think about putting them on.

\- You way more pretty like this.

She took a step back. Terry's voice was threatening to her. The insolent look, looking at her from head to toe. Her silk robe shaping her body wearing the matching nightgown with a deep v neck, showing her neck. Her sensual mouth, the blue eyes veiled the beautiful arcade… Slowly, he was noticing all the details of her face.

\- Better and better, Miss Graham. Your disguise is perfectly done, You 've hidden your wonderful charms..

\- Stop talking like a Casanova!

\- You'd rather have action than pretty words?

Terry looked at her. The attraction he felt for her was irresistible. He thought about Jones words…he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to get closer to him. Candy had a little whine, but he ignored it and pressed his mouth on hers. To the price of a great effort, the young woman managed not to react. He pushed her away, his eyes shinning with anger.

\- You're not fooling me, you know. You're not a frigid woman!

\- Are you looking for a reason to fire me, sir?

\- Five minutes ago you were calling me by my given name. the answer is no. Esther loves you and that's what's important. I just wanted to let you know about the danger in hiding yourself behind a fake identity.

\- Is that how you do it with women?

\- I think you better go back to sleep…

 _"_ _Before I change my mind tan take you to my room! " He said to himself._

\- If you touch me again, I'm going to leave and I will press charges for sexual harassment!

She was glad to see Terry still wanted her without knowing it was her, but at the same time, she was jealous of herself! She was the other woman!

\- It's called blackmail.

He had to walk away from her fast, otherwise he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Thank God for him, Candy left. She was surprise by the will she had to wanting to stay with him and admit everything to him… No, no and no! She didn't come to reconcile with her husband, she came to get her daughter back! But it looked like her heart was telling her otherwise…

\- Good night, Miss Graham.

Candy was in her bedroom and went back to bed. Her head was spinning. She had asked herself the question asking herself if she could live with Terry again. He had just got her reply. It took her all the strength of the world and her actress talent not to kiss him back… She hated Terry with all of her strength. He was her husband, and he had kissed her, she who was another woman! But she was his wife, so he wasn't cheating, but Terry didn't know that! Why did he kiss her? Was it because she had that effect on him? There was a joy in her heart…

 _"_ _There's a fine line between love and hate" her mother had said._

Should she call her? No, it was late, her mother was probably asleep or not. But she chose not to do it. She ended up falling asleep with difficulty.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his room asking himself a thousand questions. Why did he listened to Jones? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't she kiss him back? He was upset in his male pride… What about Candy in all that? Why the heck was he thinking about Candy? She was his wife and he was still married to her.

And Esther, she hadn't cried during her sleep, Ever since she started praying for her mommy's return in fact… She had calmed down fast with the arrival of Miss Graham in her room… Usually, she would take longer to go back to sleep. Maybe she needed a feminine touch? Or was it something else? Because it was the first time a woman was consoling her… He needed Miss Graham for Esther… He needed Miss Graham, period.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Candy woke up and she got ready; she put on on of her designer jeans with a green silk shirt. When she was done, there was a knock on the door; it was Esther.

\- Good morning, Snow-White! What are we going to do today?

\- Good morning honey, did you have a good night?

\- Yes…

\- Good… we're going to work a little bit this morning, some school work, is that ok?

\- What are we going to do?

\- We're going to write, you're going to learn to write your name.

\- And yours too? And daddy's?

\- Of course!

\- Let's go and eat our breakfast.

They went downstairs together in the kitchen. They founf Terry at the table with Jones!

"Great, his inseparable pot of glue!" Said Candy to herself.

If she was surprised to see Jones, she didn't show it.

\- Good morning daddy! Good morning Uncle Jones! Said Esther

\- Good morning honey, said Jones

\- How's my favourite little girl? Asked Terry

\- Daddy! I'm your only little girl! Said Esther laughing.

She went to kiss her daddy and uncle Jones before sitting next to Candy.

\- Sirs, said Candy

\- Miss Graham, said Terry, let me introduce you to Arnie Jones, my best friend.

\- Good morning, said Candy without a smile.

She had to play the young woman strict and severe. Her hair were held in a severe updo. She of course had ignore Terry's suggestions to let her hair down on her shoulders.

She went to sit at the table and Mrs. Smith brought her toast with sunny side up eggs and baked beans, with a cup of tea. Esther had cereal with milk in a bowl.

Terry looked at her plate.

\- There's a typically British dish! Said Terry looking at Candy's plate.

\- I went to London with my school, said Candy and I like their breakfast.

\- You're the only person like that foul British breakfast! Said Terry

Candy looked at him coldly.

\- Well I usually don't like to do like everybody else. And you don't discus taste and colours. Different strokes for different folks, she said dryly.

\- I found it curious that an American like yourself like a typically British breakfast, most people find foul…

\- What's "foul"? Asked Esther innocently

Candy gave Terry and Jones the look and she turned to her daughter to say:

\- "Foul" honey, means not very good… your daddy and his friend don't like my British breakfast…

\- Why is it British? We eat sunny side up eggs here, don't we?

\- Yes, but not with baked beans…

Terry wasn't hearing anything. He was gone back four years ago…

 _They were in the dinning room in the morning, when they lived in Chicago at the manor. The maid had brought a plate for Candy; it was sunny side up eggs, sausages and baked beans, on the same plate._

 _\- What are you eating? Had asked Terry surprised._

 _\- Sunny side up eggs and baked beans? It's a British specialty_

 _\- "Baked beans" ? It's really in an oven?_

 _\- I guess so, or it would be called something else…_

 _\- You didn't eat that before today…_

 _\- Well, I suddenly had an urgent craving of it…_

 _\- The baby…_

 _\- Well yes! Said Candy smiling, it's really good, you know that?_

 _\- Beans are good, I agree but not at breakfast!_

 _\- Different strokes for different folks! You don't discuss taste and colours!_

 _\- As a matter of fact! He said bursting out laughing._

He came back to reality… Candy had given some baked beans to Esther with some toast.

\- It's really good daddy, you should taste it…

\- I'm going to trust you honey. If you say it's good, then it's good…, said Terry still in his memories.

\- Are you all right Terry? Asked Jones seeing his friend a little disoriented

\- Yes, I'm fine, said Terry finishing his plate and his cup of coffee.

A few minutes later, he stood up followed by Jones.

\- I'll be in my office, honey, if you need me.

\- Ok, daddy, said Esther

Terry got out of the kitchen with his friend Jones. They arrived in the office and Jones closed the door behind him.

\- So? Asked Terry

\- "So" what?

\- How do you find her?

\- Who? Esther? She seems happy…

\- NO! The nanny!

\- Ah, the nanny… what do you want me to find in her? You do know that I'm married to your cousin, right?

\- Jones, stop joking!

\- Why don't you tell me what's going on first?

\- She doesn't remind you of Candy?

\- Candy? Why would she be reminding me of Candy? She's a redhead with the American accent, as opposed to Candy who was blond with her charming British accent…

\- Well she reminds me of Candy…

\- Well you were up close and personnel with Candy, I wasn't…

\- I'm not sure, I even kissed her…

\- Not possible! You followed my advice! So?

\- She was cold as ice!

\- Terry! Did you lose your touch?

\- And she threatened to sue me for sexual harassment if I do it again…

\- Ok… what did you feel when you kissed her?

\- She didn't kiss me back, so…

\- Ok… otherwise, you have something else aside from a kiss she didn't respond to?

\- Just an impression…

\- It's not enough… did you investigate her?

\- Yes, since the first night to check her references, I'm waiting for the results of the investigation…

\- Well wait then…

They started working while they were talking.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Esther were working in her room for a moment, not for too long. Then they decided to get out to build a snowman. They got dressed with their snow suits and all the accessories.

\- Mrs. Smith must have gotten a big carrot for the nose and an scarf and a hat, said Candy.

\- What are we going to use for the eyes? Asked Esther

\- Coal, said Candy

\- We will need a button, like in the Frosty song…  
 _Frosty the Snowman,  
Frosty, le bonhomme de neige  
was a jolly happy soul,  
était une âme joyeuse  
With a corn cob pipe  
Avec une pipe de maïs  
and a button nose,  
et un nez de bouton  
and two eyes made of coal  
et deux yeux faits de charbon _  
So we will need a corncob of his pipe…

\- Well, he's going to be tasty this snow man! Carrots, corn… when he melts, we're going to make a vegetable soup with it…

They burst out laughing together heartedly, while walking to the kitchen to get out by the back door and go outside.

Candy's crystal laugh resonated in the whole house and was heard even to Terry's office where Jones had opened the door when he had heard the voices… and he turned around to look at Terry , the face stunned by consternation.

\- Oh my God! He said, that's Candy's laugh!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"For Esther…"**_

Terry looked at Jones. Having someone else saying it had reassured him. He wasn't going crazy. But the mystery remained whole. She had red hair… and she probably dyed them… Her eyes colours, they were bleu, because Candy had emerald green eyes. The freckles… a good foundation could hide them and the accent… Everything was almost perfect, except for her laugh… she didn't think about her laughter… He now understood the attraction he felt in her presence.

\- What are you going to do? Asked Jones, are you going to confront her and tell her you know it's her?

Terry remained silent for a long time before he answered:

\- No…

\- No? Come one! Why?

\- She came here for a reason. I want to know that reason…

\- She wants to spend time wth her daughter…

\- So why didn't she just simply ask to speak to me? Why all this comedy?

\- Well you'll have to ask her…

\- No… I want to find out what she wants first…

\- Terry…

\- Esther prays for her mother's return every nights…

\- Looks like God granted her prayer…

\- Looks like it as a matter of fact…

\- If you really believe it's devine intervention, everything should be fine.

\- It's her daughter too, don't forget about that… She could've taken and left with her while we were on the business trip…

\- She could've indeed… Maybe she changed her mind, or she wants Esther to get used to her… in any case, I'm no going to let her take my daughter!

\- Terry… it's Candy. I know how much you were hurt when she left with out a word… You should talk to her. You have a child together.

\- Esther…

\- Wants her mommy, you can give her the best Christmas present by giving her not only a mommy, but her real mommy.

\- Jones, you're going to fast, I need to think…

\- What are you going to do?

\- Don't worry about that. But I'm going to ask you not to tell your wife Ashley please.

\- You know I don't like hiding things from her

\- And you know she doesn't like Candy at all…

\- You're right. I won't tell her. But think about what I said. Esther's prayers were answered… Ok, I have to go and go spend some time with Ashley. She wasn't very happy to see me go out, just as I came back from a trip.

\- Tell her I'm sorry…

\- She will always excuse you, you know that, said Jones leaving.

Esther's prayers… he thought about his mommy Maria at the orphanage, he knew what she was going to tell him, but he needed to hear it. He took the phone to call the orphanage.

\- This it the Pony Home, hello, said Sister Maria's voice.

\- Mommy Maria? Said Terry's voice

\- Terry? What's wrong my boy?

\- How do you know something is wrong with me?

\- I heard it in your voice…

\- In my "Mommy Maria"? Said Terry surprised

\- I've raised you, Terry. I know you. So what's wrong? Is it Esther? Is she fine? When are you bringing her over?

\- Esther is fine. She has a new nanny to play with her…

\- Oh… so she won't be coming here to play anymore?

\- Yes, she will, because she need to be with children of her own age too…

\- Good, I want to see you both.

Terry said to himself that the conversation he wanted to have with his Mommy Maria would be better in person.

\- You know what? I'm going to take Esther and the nanny and come to the Pony Home now.

\- Fantastic! You're going to be just in time for lunch… see you later.

\- See you soon.

Terry put on his coat and his boots and went to the back of the house to see Candy and Esther who had built a snowman. They were so happy to be together. Now that he knew it was really Candy, he saw how much they looked alike physically. It's a vision he wished he had seen sooner. Why did she leave? Why did she come back now? Her maternal instinct just woke up? He had lots of questions without answers. He wanted to see what Candy was going to do, how far was going going to go, before he confronts her. Because she didn't do all this comedy for nothing. He knew that sooner or later, she was going to confront him… and he will be waiting patiently and he wasn't going to pressure her.

Candy was outside with her daughter building the snowman. She had put an old hat on the head of the snowman, an old scarf that Mrs. Smith had given them. Esther had put dry branches for the arms and a carrot for the nose. The corncob was the pipe, coals for the eyes.

\- The song said a button for the nose…, said Esther

\- But don't you think that a carrot is more visible? The button wasn't really going to show…

\- He's perfect! Said The little girl smiling.

Esther, saw her daddy and her face lit up.

\- Daddy! Look at our snowman! She said full of joy.

Candy turned around and looked at Terry who was smiling to his daughter. She had a weird feeling. She felt like something was happening…

\- He's wonderful! You did a good job, by George!

\- Tomorrow, we're going to make a snow woman to keep him company! You want to help us?

\- Tomorrow? Why not? Said Terry smiling. We're going to have lunch at the Pony Home!

\- Yay! Jumped Esther, Snow-White can come with us?

Terry turned to Candy… He really wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he knew who she was… He wanted to kiss her to punish her…

\- Miss Graham? You want to come with us at the Pony Home?

\- I know Esther likes to go ether, she told me. Yes, I'd like to come with you!

\- Yay! Yelled Esther smiling

The little girl was ectatic to have both her parents with her. Terry and Candy realisent how much their daughter was happy. Everything in fact depended on the little one… Terry put Esther in her carseat at the back of the car, Candy sat in front with Terry. The tension between the two of them… For Candy, she was very nervous, but as time went by, she felt good by her husband side… He had lied to her, didn't he? But for now, she felt good with her husband and her daughter. Esther couldn't stop talking to Candy and Terry at the same time. They were talking, like a real family. They arrived at the Pony Home and the children came to greet Esther with joy. Mina, the big Saint Bernard dog came to greet them. She spend some time on Candy…

\- Hello you! Said Candy smiling, how are you?

Mina licked her face with joy.

\- Yes, my pretty one… yes, said Candy you're beautiful!

\- Mina! Said Terry loud, that's enough! Leave her alone!

\- No, it's ok, said Candy, Mina, calm down…

The dog listen to Candy and she calmed down right away. Miss Pony and Sister Maria arrived and looked at the scene.

\- Hello everybody! Said Sister Maria

Esther ran to her. Sister Maria crouched to greet the little one in her arms.

\- Hello honey, how are you?

\- I'm great! Ever since Snow-White is with me!

\- Snow White? Asked Sister Maria

\- Yes, my new nanny! Said Esther all proud

Sister Maria looked at Candy smiling.

\- Hello, she said

\- Miss Graham, Let me introduce you to Sister Maria and Miss Pony, the two women who took me in as a baby and raised me until I go adopted. Mommy Maria, Mommy Pony, let me introduce you to Miss Blanche Graham, Esther's new nanny.

\- I'm please to make your acquaintance, said Candy smiling

\- Same here,said Miss Pony, Mina likes you a lot, yet she's difficult with strangers…

\- I love animals a lot, said Candy smiling

She couldn't tell them of course, that Mina had recognised her… Esther kissed Miss Pony and she went to play with her little friends.

\- Don't last too long, lunch is almost ready

\- Come with me Snow White, said Esther

\- All right, said Candy, glad to get away from Terry's two mothers.

She followed the children… Terry went inside the Pony Home and helped his two mothers to set the table with the help of the cook.

\- Terry, said Sister Maria, is everything all right? Esther seems very happy with her new nanny.

\- I've never seen her so happy, said Miss Pony

\- It's the presence of a woman she needed, well looks like it

\- My cousins come to see her, don't they?

\- Your cousins? Eliza too? Asked Miss Pony

\- Eliza too, said Terry, she's very nice with Esther…

\- She wants more, said Sister Maria

\- Of course she wants more, said Miss Pony, she's not the mommy you're going to give her, I hope?

\- Well, she's nice with her…

Sister Maria looked at Terry.

\- I've n ever seen Esther this happy with her new nanny, said Miss Pony

Terry looked at his two mommies.

\- You wouldn't want me to marry the nanny?

\- Well, why not? Said Sister Maria, Esther likes her!

\- Well, Esther doesn't need to be married, and I'm still married to my wife! Said Terry

The table was ready, so they changed conversation. Sister Maria called the children outside to come and eat. For about an hour, there was noise from the children in the dinning room. Candy and Esther were part of it and everything went fine.

After the meal, every child cleaned up after themselves to put the plate in the sink in the kitchen. The cook and some volunteers put the plated in the dishwasher. Then it was time for the children's nap. Candy helped the volunteers and Esther to sleep.

Meanwhile, Terry was in Miss Pony's office with Sister Maria to talk.

\- What's going on Terry? Asked Sister Maria, every since you called me earlier, I'm questioning myself

\- Is something going on? Asked Miss Pony

\- Yes, said Terry, it's Candy

\- What's going on? You found another article in a magazine talking about her partying?

\- No, said Terry.

His mind went back to the moment when he would read some article in the papers and magazines showing Candy having fun with her friends from the upper class. They would pair her with rich men, but it was just rumours, never confirmed… His heart didn't hurt any less. Rumours or not…

\- So what's going on? Asked Sister Maria

\- It's Candy…

\- Candy? Asked Miss Pony

\- What did she do again? Asked Sister Maria

\- Well, a good thing this time, for a change

Terry felt he had the obligation to defend Candy to his two mommies.

\- A good thing? She came back to be a mommy? Asked Sister Maria.

\- In a way, said Terry

\- In what way? What do you mean by that? Asked Miss Pony

\- I mean, she came back to be the mother her daughter needs, said Terry

His two mommies looked at him like he had just fallen from the sky.

\- Your wife came back! And you're just telling us now? Said Miss Pony looking at him with big eyes

\- Where is she? Asked Sister Maria, why didn't you bring her with you here?

\- In fact, she's here, said Terry

\- She's here? Said Miss Pony repeating

\- She's here, confirm Terry

\- Where? Asked Miss Pony

\- With Esther…

\- With Esther? Repeated Sister Maria this time

\- The nanny is with Esther, said Miss Pony

\- Exactly, said Terry.

\- The nanny is your wife? Said Sister Maria

\- It's Candy in a disguise, said terry

\- What? Said his two mommies

\- You've heard me

\- How do you know?

\- I had a funny feeling in her presence

\- That's all?

\- And her laugh… she was able to changer her appearance, but she couldn't change her laugh… it's her!

\- And Mina recognized her earlier, said Sister Maria, oh my God!

\- What are you going to do now, Terry? Asked Miss Pony

\- Esther likes her already. You saw how much she was happy… She prays every night for her mommy's return.

\- Looks like The Lord answered her prayer, said Sister Maria

\- I know what you're going to say, Mommy Maria

\- You want me to say it so you can hear it? Said Sister Maria, Terrence, your daughter prayed, God Answered her prayer and her mother came back. The rest is up to you… You can reconcile with her mother to make her happy…

\- For Esther?

\- For Esther! Said Miss Pony.

\- What do you really want to do?

\- I want to know what she came to do, why all this comedy?

\- Why don't you ask her?

\- Why didn't she just come to talk to me? After all, she was the one who left Esther and I… You know, I met her mother once at a reception in Chicago, she didn't even ask about Esther! It was like Esther didn't exist for her!

\- It must've hurt you

\- Yes, it did! I didn't sleep that night! End now she comes here in a disguise to see her won daughter? I want to know what she wants. She will end up talking to me…

\- You are both very stubborn said Miss Pony

\- Terry, said Sister Maria, find out what she wants and make up with her I know you still love her. You're angry, but think about Esther. I've never seen her so happy.

Terry didn't answer. He had to admit that he had never seen Esther that happy. That night Candy comforted her with she cried for her mommy, Candy had to have been touched and moved to be where they wanted her to be. The question that was tormenting him, why now? Four years later?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was outside during the kid's nap to make a phone call to her mother.

\- Mum? I'm not disturbing you?

\- Never, honey. How are you?

\- Oh mum…

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, everything is too fine…

\- What do you mean?

\- We came to the Pony Home for lunch… the trip with the car, all three of us… it was wonderful. It's my place, mum!

\- You're going to abandon you plan to get sole custody?

\- I don't know… how could I take Esther from her daddy? But he lied to me mum. I missed four years of my daughter's life I will never get back!

\- Candy, destiny is giving you the opportunity to rebuild your family…

\- Esther prays every night for me to come back…

\- Well, looks like God is on his side too… Think about Esther honey. For Esther…

\- For Esther…

For Esther. She didn't know she existed not too long ago, but now, she can't imagine her life without her… and without Terry. No, she hated her husband who had lied to her!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The winds of winter  
**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Confusion…"**_

The return to the manor happened happily as Esther couldn't stop talking to both her parents. When getting out of the car, after unbuckling Esther's car seat, Candy turned to Terry to say:

\- I spent an excellent day. Thank you for inviting me…, she said smiling.

Terry looked at her, was she giving him an opening?

\- You're very welcome Miss Graham… he said, with a mocking tone.

\- I was trying to be polite …

\- I know. And thank you.

\- Snow White? Are you coming? Yelled Esther from the door.

\- I'm coming honey, said Candy walking to the Manor door.

Terry looked at her go. He has to restrain himself so he wouldn't admit everything to her. But he liked having her near him and Esther.

 _He had thought about moving on with his life, the great Aunt Elroy even encouraged her grand-niece Eliza to spend more time with Terry and Esther… Eliza… Their relationship had started bad… but after Antonia's death, they had become friends… When he came back with a wife he had met during this business trip, she wasn't happy and accused him to using her and being on the rebound with the first socialite he met during a business trip in Gstaad. The fact that Candy had broken up with her prince to marry Terry, didn't give her a good reputation… But Terry knew his Candy and he had accepted her the way she was… He remembered a conversation he had with the great aunt Elroy when he came back with his wife._

 _\- Come on terry, you don' even know her!_

 _\- Yes, I do…_

 _\- But she was with another man when you met her…_

 _\- A prince in fact! Which means she's very attractive and she would rather have me than a prince! Do you realise that?_

 _\- Come on Terry…_

 _\- I love her… in fact that's all that matters…a nd I'm very happy with her._

 _The great aun didn't reply. Ever since Antonia's death, she had had a heart attack and she was very close to Terry who had taken care of her. They shared the same grief._

 _\- I hope she can take living as a married woman for long…_

 _Everything was fine between them, until Eliza and her brother started to come visit very often, Eliza of course was trying to seduce Terry in vain and Neil was being sweet to Candy…. When Terry would go on a business trip, Candy would go to receptions alone and she would meet Neil who would defend her if someone hit on her, while hitting on her himself. He started to spread the rumours that he was her lover… which wasn't true of course. The great aunt, couldn't stop at every occasion to tell Terry about it. Terry didn't believe a word…. But his business trips were frequent._

 _\- Terry, you're leaving again? I miss you when you leave…_

 _\- Just go to those receptions you like so much with my cousin…_

 _Candy looked at him surprised._

 _\- What are you insinuating? Said Candy, that I spend my time in receptions?_

 _\- It's your favourite hobby, right?_

 _\- Yes, a hobby for the poor little rich girl that's bored?_

 _\- When I met you…_

 _\- I was on a weekend with the prince? I dumped him for you! You know how much my father was upset with me? I was going to marry a prince…_

 _\- I hope the sacrifice was worth it…_

 _\- It wasn't a sacrifice Terry. It was love.; I love you Terry…_

 _\- Listen, I have to go on a business trip, it's important!_

 _\- You trips are more important than me! You probably have a mistress…_

 _\- If I have one, at least she's not going to bore me with constant whining!_

 _\- How could you say that to me?_

 _\- Candy, that's enough! I have to go… we'll talk when I come back!_

 _\- I you think I'm going to stay here and wait for you like a little girl, you're mistaking!_

 _\- Do what you want! Said Terry leaving!_

 _That's how they started not getting a long. Terry would go on business trip and would stay and go to receptions alone… with Daniel. She didn't know he was spreading the rumour he was her lover. Terry didn't want to believe what Daniel was saying…_

 _When Candy got pregnant, it was paradise for them again. Candy had decided not to go to recepions anymore. She would stay home and was feeding herself well for the baby. The great aun who was happy when they had trouble, didn't like seeing them all lovey dovey again when they were expecting the baby._

 _\- Are you sure it's yours? Because Daniel…_

 _\- Aunt Elroy,I trust my wife…_

 _\- But Daniel said… you know they were going out together to those receptions, right?_

 _\- Well Daniel is a liar…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in Esther's room the little was colouring with coloured pencilsin a beautiful book with images of Christmas. Her mind started wondering in the past…

 _She and Terry had a lot of fun learning how to "sky" together. They went inside an inn in the mountains where they served hot chocolate. They took off their snow suits and both had a big mug of hot chocolate sitting facing each other._

 _\- I have a confession to make, said Candy_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- I know how to sky…I can even sky very well…_

 _\- No! Said Terry ironically, I hadn't noticed!_

 _\- You knew?_

 _\- You were trying too hard to be clumsy…_

 _\- And it doesn't bother you?_

 _\- I said to myself, you went to all that trouble to be near me, it meant you really wanted to keep me company!_

 _\- I came with other people…_

 _\- Yes among which a prince…_

 _\- The prince…_

 _\- You're dating the prince?_

 _She looked at him with her big green emerald eyes._

 _\- We've known each other forever…._

 _\- Do you love him?_

 _\- You know morst royal weddings are arranged? He's a very good friend…_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- I can tell you that during the time we spent together, I never felt so good…_

 _\- You're not in love with your prince?_

 _\- What's love got to do with it? she said smiling, I become a princess and life is beautiful!_

 _\- A second hand emotion?_

 _\- Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?_

 _Terry looked at her. She was right, his heart had been broken with Antonia's death, but he wouldn't have traded those moments for all the moneyin the world._  
 _\- It's true the sensations love brings are incomparable, There is no stronger strength than love…_

 _\- I know, it scares me._

 _\- What are you afraid of?_

 _\- All those feelings, all those sensations of feel good… it scaring me_

 _\- It shouldn't… this hot chocolate excellent!_

 _\- How could you jump from one subject to another like that, she said smiling_

 _\- What? You don't see the point betweent chocolate and making love?_

 _\- The poll says that women would rather have chocolate than make love?_

 _\- You don't agree?_

 _\- I love chocolate a lot_

 _\- Does it take you to seventh heaven?_

 _\- What kind of questions is that? You're very curious…._

 _\- Curious to know if you had the opportunity to comparare the two… he said with a malicious smile_

 _\- And why is that? She asked smiling_

 _\- How high was it on the Richter scale?_

 _\- You're way too curious, Master Americain… A lady doesn't kiss and tell and a gentleman either…_

 _\- You're right… but will there be a way to find out about it?_

 _\- The only thing that will give you that incredible privilege is marriage…_

 _\- Ah…, said Terry smiling, you're playing hard to get_

 _\- What would life be if everything was easy, my dear Master?_

 _Terry had burst out laughing looking at her. He was very attracted to her. She was dating a prince, her life was all traced, what was he doing? Competing with a prince? The moments he spent with her were wonderful, he never had felt that way. She was afraid of love. What he going to convince her to try? There was music playing and people were dancing._

 _\- Would you dance with me? Asked Terry_

 _\- With pleasure, smiling_

 _They went together on the dance floor to join other people dancing. They danced facing each other, then came a series of slows and he took her in his arms. He didn't want to let he go. He never thought he would feel that way about another woman, such strong feelings. He couldn't let her go. He had to call upon all the strength of the world not to kiss her on that dance floor. She had also noticed._

 _\- Why don't we go back? Said Terry_

 _\- Yes, I have to go see my gang, they must be wondering where I'm at…_

 _They went back to their hotel. Jones wasn't happy, because he had to meet their appointments on his own… and the prince was not happy either with Candy._

 _Candy realised she didn't care what the prince thought and she broke up with him, because she was feeling better with Terry…_  
 _\- Come one Candy, you 're going to ruin everything on a whim?_

 _\- It's not a whim… I'm in love…_

 _\- You know that in a few hours? What if he only wants to play with you?_

 _\- It's a risk I'm willing to take…_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- I'm sorry…_

 _\- You don't have to break up… you can see where that goes and have him as a lover…_

 _\- Are you out of your mind? If I get married, I don't want to be unfaithful… it's over._

 _\- You've spent all that time with him, you probably kissed him already…_

 _\- You know me right?_

 _\- You're breaking up with me to kiss him? And what if I give you permission to kiss him?_

 _\- I don't need your permission…_

 _\- Your father is going to be angry_

 _\- Well too bad for him. It's my life…_

 _\- You're really giving up on becoming a princess? That's what I'm offering you…_

 _\- You'll find another girl with whom you can have an arranged marriage with ,,,_

 _Maybe she was crazy, but she had to follow her heart. Her father didn't take long to call her and yell at her._

 _\- Candy! What are you doing? Do you know wha I had to do to arrange that marriage?_

 _\- If you tell me you sold your soul to the devil, I wouldn't be surprised…_

 _\- You can't do that to me…_

 _\- If daddy darling, I can. It's my life and I'm doing what I want…_

 _\- You don't have to break up…_

 _\- Yes, I do, I'm not a two timing slut…_

 _\- Sometimes I wish you were…_

 _\- Daddy!_

 _\- Candy…_

 _\- Good bye daddy._

 _Candy had hung up the phone. She was throwing away everything her father had arranged for her by the window and what for? Because she spent one afternoon with a man she didn't know from Adam? But she knew one thing, she felt good with him and everything she felt, all those feelings were awaken in her were also scaring her, but she was sure that with him, everthing was going to be fine… At least she hoped so. He hadn't told her anything concrete. They had a talk on the dance floor, their bodies were in harmony… she slept very well and to her big surprise, she was at peace. She woke up in the morining , showered and got ready. She went to the restaurant and she saw her gang was already there. They were all looking at her._

 _\- What? Said Candy_

 _\- Candy, said one of her friends, you don't have to break up and ruin it with the prince, have fun and come back to him…_

 _\- I can't believe what you're telling me! I should have a fling and come back to the prince?_

 _\- Since your marriage is an arrangement, you can talk…_

 _\- Well, for me love is more important…_

 _\- You're going to throw everything away on a whim? Incredible!_

 _\- I looked up your boyfriend, he's not poor, but he's not a prince… ,said another girl from her group_

 _Candy looked around, she saw terry and his friend at a table in a corner._

 _\- Well, I have to go. Have a nice day…_

 _\- Candy! Said her friend sorry_

 _Candy didn't listen and she walked to Terry's table. The latter looked up, he had seen her since she arrived and he was observing her. He looked at her without smiling. They separated the night before under tension… He hadn't kissed her, even if he was dying to do it, ut she was dating another man._

 _\- Good morning, she said_

 _\- Good morning, said Jones_

 _\- You're sure you're at the right table? Said Terry ironically._

 _\- - No, said Candy, this is where I should be, ifyou still want me…_

 _She was familiar with him… he looked at her._

 _\- What do you mean?_

 _\- I mean, I'm free as a bird… I broke up with the prince._

 _Terry couldn't believe his ears! She had left a prince for him? There's a woman the way he liked them! One who would follow her heart and not the princess title!_

 _\- Oh my God! Said Terry standing up_

 _took her in his arms and put his lips on hers. Candy put her arms aroung his neck and kissed him back. She felt like she was floating in the air… no man had had that effect on her during a kiss. She knew she had made the good decision._

 _\- I love you Candy, he said between two kisses_

 _\- I love you too…_

 _\- I know that love scares you… but I promise to always be there for you…_

 _Everything was spinning around Candy, the kiss, the love declaration and…_

 _\- Will you marry me?_

 _\- Terry, you don't have to marry me…_

 _\- I want you to be just for me… I love you_

 _\- Then yes, I want to be your wife! I love you too!_

 _He had a scream of joy and spun with her laughing and screaming. Jones shook his head smiling. They got married two hours later. The duke was very angry. He was hoping to have time to convince Candy to get back together with the prince. But his daughter was doing whatever she wanted…_

 _Meanwhile, during their wedding night, what Terry suspected but didn't hope for was true. A true lady doesn't kiss and tell, because she had nothing to tell…_

 _\- Oh my God! Said terry_

 _\- What?_

 _\- But…_

 _\- Ever since I was little, my father told me I was going to marry a prince and that I had to behave like a nice girl…_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- But I told him he was wasting his time, that I had sold my royal oats…_

 _\- Why?_

 _\- To make him mad! How dare he make decision about my life like that?_

 _\- He's your father, he wanted what was best for you…_

 _\- He wanted power, you mean!_

 _\- But you ended up agreeing to a marriage of convenience…_

 _\- Maybe the fact that I was getting insulted by my stepmonster, gave me the will to become a real princess just to stick it to her…_

 _They burst out laughing and they made love again…_

Candy came back to reality, all that was so far away… She joined her daughter and they coloured the books, she showed her how to do it properly…

During dinner, everything was fine, Esther couldn't stop talking with Candy and Terry. After dinner, she bathed her daughter and arranged her for bed. After her prayer, she lay down. Candy read her a story before she fell asleep, Esther told her:

\- You know Snow While, I like you a lot!

\- I like you a lot too!

\- I wish you could stay with us forever!

She jumped to her neck saying that. Candy hugged her back, with tears in her eyes. She also wanted to stay forever with her daughter… and Terry! What was going on He had lied to her, didn't he?

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, turned off the lights and got out of the bedroom. She checked her messages and she found one from her father's lawyer. She had to go to New York to sign some documents, or he would have to send them by carrier. She didn't want Terry to learn she had a lawyer… but Terry didn't know it was her ! Why was she panicking? She wanted to see her mother, but she didn't want to leave Esther… but she knew were she was now, right? She had to talk to her mother. She was confused… She had to go see Terry in his office. She went downstairs and walked towards the office. She knocked at the door.

\- Come in! Said Terry's deep voice

Candy opened the door and got in.

\- Miss Graham?

\- I… I need to take a few days off…

Terry's heart exploded. She was leaving?

\- You want to take a few days off? Why?

\- I've got some business to take care of…

\- What kind of business?

\- Personnel…

\- All right… in fact, I think it's a good thing.

Candy looked at him surprised.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, it's good for you to take a few days off, at least Esther is not going to get too close to you…

\- Oh…

\- Yes, she loves you a lot. She would be heartbroken when you'll have to leave…

\- I have no intention of leaving, said Candy

Was Terry sending her away indirectly?

\- Miss Graham, you're young and beautiful. One day, you're going to meet someone who would want to live his life with you.

\- Sir, I have not immediate project… You have nothing to fear. I like Esther a lot…

He stood up and approached her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. This time she kissed him back and her world was spinning. It had been a long time. He kissed her for a long time and he let her go. She almost fell…

\- Why did you do that? I could sue for harassment…

\- I don't think you're going to . You like Esther too much…

The bastard! He was so sure of himself! And he was right…

\- Why did you do that?

\- Oh why? Said Terry thoughtful, well, you're a big girl, do you need me to draw you a picture?

\- I'm not that kind of girl, sir! Said Candy upset

\- I sure hope so! Otherwise you wouldn't stay a minute longer near Esther!

\- But…

\- Take your few days off… and come back or Esther is going to be devastated…

He had just kissed her to discourage her, He knew she was was going to come back for her little girl. She walked to the door and she heard:

\- … and me too.

Candy went back to her bedroom to pack her bags and she booked a place for the next flight to New York. The kiss had upset her. Those few days far from Terry would be good, even if Esther was going to miss her terribly. She spent an agitated night.

The next morning, she got dressed to leave. The butler arrived to take her luggage. She went down the stairs. She found Terry with Esther by the door.

\- You're coming back, right Snow White? You're coming back? Asked Esther the chin shaking.

\- Of course honey, said Terry

\- I'm going to miss you, said Esther.

\- Oh, said Candy heartbroken, I'm going to miss you too, honey.

She hugged her hard, while she was still in Terry's arms, so it was like she was hugging Terry too. Tears came to her eyes. She let go of them to leave. The car was waiting. She got in quickly. Terry and Esther were looking at her sadly. She waived at them with her hand and they waived back. She left her family and her heart was broken…


	10. Chapter 10

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"A weekend of relaxation"**_

Candy's plane landed in New York in the beginning of the afternoon. She had to call upon all the forces of the universe not to go back and stay with her daughter… and her husband. She arrived at her mother's who was waiting for her. She ran into her arms.

\- But, who are you? Said Eleonor, what are you doing here?

\- Mum! This is not the time for jokes! Said Candy angry.

\- I'm sorry honey, said her mother hugging her hard.

Candy hugged her back hard. She had tears in her eyes. They went to sit in the living room to relax and where there was a big tail piano, all white. They went to sit on the loveseat to talk.

\- What's going on? Why did you come back?

\- There's a signature needed on some documents with dad's lawyer.

\- Ah…

\- I know, you're against it…

\- Candy, how was it to live with your daughter and your husband?

\- It was absolutely divine mum! I really felt like I was living a waken dream…

\- So why do you want to wake up from that dream?

\- What do you mean?

\- There is a simple way to make that dream forever…

\- He lied to me mum, how could he make me believe that my baby was dead? Esther si so beautiful mum. I missed her first moments on this earth and I will never get them again!

\- Candy… you still love your husband…

\- That lout? He hit on me! The bastard!

\- He was hitting on you? Said her mother looking at her

\- Yes, do you realise that?

\- And what did you do?

\- I threatened to sue him for sexual harassment…

\- And…?

\- He said I loved Esther too much to do it! And he was right!

Eleonor thought for a moment and she said to herself that maybe Terry knew that Bl anche was Candy… if that was the case, then Terry probably had a plan for his wife… Candy was too implicated in this story to think rationally.

\- Candy honey. Try to relax a little… over here you can be yourself.

\- Yes, it's good to be able to talk with my British accent, she said smiling.

She went to her bedroom to freshen up, take off her make up and her contact lenses. Her freckles were back and so were her emerald eyes. She left her hair down on her shoulders, she didn't tied them up. It was good to be herself! She didn't know how long she was going to continue this comedy. But the thought of Esther gave her the courage to continue. But she should've made a decision, but she was taking her time because she wanted to be with her daughter and it was absolutely wonderful.

She went downstairs to go to her father's lawyer's office. Her mother looked at her smiling.

Candy hugged her mother.

\- I'm going to my appointment mum.

She went to the lawyer's office. Her mother had lend her the car and the driver. During the ride, she was thinking. She missed Esther and Terry horribly, she wanted to call them, but she was only the nanny. If she took her place back, she would be able to call and hear her voice. She missed her daughter to much! What about Terry? She missed Terry too, even if her "boss" was hitting on her. What should she do? Should she abandon everything and reunite her family? She was confused…

In the lawyer's big office, she was sitting on a chair and she was signing the papers in question.

\- I'm going to make sure everything is in order, so you won't have to come back to New York for a simple signature.

\- There's a reason for everything, said Candy, I needed to get away a little…

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything is perfect, being with my daughter is a dream I don't ever want to wake up from…

\- Have you made a decision? Because your father seemed to say…

\- I haven't made any decisions yet, all right?

\- Don't forget to let me know, so that I can send the papers… you still have your copy? Don't forget to sign it.

\- All right…

\- Candy, listen, I see that you're very emotional with all this, are you sure you want to continue?. - What do you mean?

\- I mean, since you came back, why not send him the papers to your husband and end it once and for all?

\- But I promised Esther I was coming back, I can't break my promise! She 's going to be heartbroken. You should've seen her face when I left! I had all the pain in th world to leave her…

"To leave them, terry and her" she rectified in her head.

\- You know, I've had lots of divorce cases, in most cases, the children are the ones suffering the most…

\- I know, I have to think about Esther… but her father lied to me and he also lied to her too, in a way didn't he?

But she didn't want to show Esther's father to her on a bad note, for some reason… Esther loved her father. It would be easier to send the papers to Terry , but not, she was going to go back and see her daughter again, she had promised her she was going to come back. She left the lawyer's office to go shopping for Esther. She didn't want to spoil her too much, but she couldn't help herself was deprived of her daughter for four years…  
She went back home with lots of bags, her mother looked at her with big eyes.

\- What did you do?

\- Shopping for my daughter…

\- And you're going to give that to her as the nanny?

\- Mum…

\- Oh you're going to give fight for your daughter's custody? That's going to be the consolation price when she cries for her daddy?

\- Mum, you're not funny at all!

\- I'm not trying to be funny…but how did you find your daughter?

Candy was taking her coat off while the staff was bringing her bags in her bedroom.

\- What do you mean?

\- Is she a happy little girl?

\- Yes she loves her daddy and prays for her mummy to come back…

\- I think that your daughter is giving you the answer to your problem, don't you think so ? You're what's missing to the picture…

Candy didn't answer. Her mother was right, she knew it. Esther was happy, she wanted her mummy, she was her mummy.

\- You're going to the theatre tonight, mum? She asked to change the subject.

\- Yes…

\- I want to come to see you…

\- All right, There's a reception afterwards… do you need a date?

\- Mum! I'm a married woman!

Eleonor smiled. Candy after what happened to her, never stopped considering herself as a married woman… she still loved her husband.

They went to the theatre and Eleonor shined on stage as usual, Candy was in the family loge, but she was thinking about Esther and Terry. What her mother had told her was still on her mind. What the lawyer had told her too… Should she serve Terry with the papers or go back like she promised Esther. She was absent for 4 years, she wasn't going to leave her now , that she found her… She was going to go back for Esther…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Esther spent time with her father, but she didn't spend two minutes without talking about "Snow-White"… Snow-White thins, Snow-White that…It would've been annoying if it came from someone else,but it came from the mouth of little Esther and it was music to his ears. He was smiling. Candy-Blanche, he missed her too, he couldn't wait to see her again, if she came back like she promised. He was convinced that Candy wasn't going to abandon her daughter a second time, not after spending time with her, Esther was a lovey little girl, everybody loved her and her mother even more,he was sure of it.  
The next day, his friend Jones came to spend time with Esther and Terry. He had brought his children too; he had a daughter and a son with Ashley.

\- So any news from your wife?

\- No…

\- You think she's going to come back?

\- Yes…

\- And what if she doesn't?

\- She's going to come back…

\- You didn't think she would abandon you either with a baby…

\- I don't know what happened for her to leave me, but this time around, she met Esther… the last time she left without seeing her… I'm sure that if she had seen Esther, she wouldn't have abandoned her… sometimes mother have postpartum depression after the birth of their child, right? Postpartum depression…

\- Her depression lasted four years…, said Jones

\- That's why I have to talk to her…

\- When do you intend to do that?

\- Soon, said Terry, I want to have fun with her first…

\- With her? All right! I sincerely thought you've taken the vow of chastity!

\- I'm a married man, Jones…

\- Oh, I know that! You changed from the moment you laid your eyes onher! The fact that she was dating a prince didn't stop you…

Terry smiled thinking about the moment when he saw Candy for the first time… Esther interrupted his memories.

\- Daddy?

\- Yes honey?

\- My head hurts…

Terry took her in his arms and touched her forehead, she was burning.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time didn't go fast enough for Candy, she wanted to back home…

\- I can't wait to go back home, she told her mother.

\- Yes, and to see your daughter and your husband…

\- Yes… No! Only my daughter!

Eleonor looked at her smiling and she said:

\- If you say so… but you called it "home"

\- Mum, please…

\- Candy, you know what I'm thinking… make up with your husband and raise your daughter together.

\- What makes you think it's going to work out?

\- Why are you angry at him?

\- Because he hid my daughter from me…

\- I'm not talking a about that… I'm talking about now… didn't you tell me he hit on you?

\- He did more than that, he kissed me! Twice!

\- Ah!

\- What

\- Well, it's going to be easier to seduce him than I thought!

\- I'm not going to seduce him…

\- Candy, he's your husband…the only man you've loved, the only man you've made love with,… the only man with whom you can let go of yourself! You can have your cake and eat it too…

\- Mum…

\- I know, he lied to you… so explain yourselves , kiss and make up!

\- You think he stayed celibate too?

\- I don't know, but I know he had to take care of a baby on his own.

\- Whose fault it that?

\- You're not going to know if you don't talk to him… this time you have to talk to him, Candy, or II'm going to do it…

\- Mum!

\- I restrain myself because it was your life… I'm even starting to understand his expression of surprise that night…. His great aunt took him away fast from me… I'm wondering if Terry wanted to tell me about Esther…

Candy looked at her surprised. She was looking at her cellphone which was off. She could turn it on to see if she got some calls.

\- You think so, mum?

\- I'm not sure? But I know the great aunt didn't want us to talk, she interrupted our conversation…

\- You're Terry's lawyer, mum

\- I'm on Esther's side. I want her to have both her parents. Well at least this time, talk to Terry…

Candy wanted to answer, when her cellphone rang and she looked at the display, it was Terry's number. She had to go back to her American accent. She answered saying:

\- Sir? Is Esther all right? She asked

\- No, she's sick. She's asking for you. Can you come back?

Candy's heart sank. Esther was sick…

\- Very well sir. Is it serious?

\- She has a high fever… sore throat, headache, she's vomiting. Her case got worse… according to the doctor, she doesn't need to stay in the hospital, At least not at the moment… but she's asking for you. I promised her to call you, I've been trying to reach you all day today…

\- I accidentally switched off my phone. I'm sorry… I'm on my way.

\- I knew I could count on you… I'm sending the private jet…it's in New York already, waiting for you.

\- Perfect, I'm rushing to the airport

\- Good. I'm going to stay by Esther's side . The driver is going to be waiting for you. Thank you , Miss Graham.  
He hung up.

\- What's going on? Asked her mother.

\- Esther is sick. I have to go back home, mum.

\- Ah… home.

Candy frowned.

\- Don't start…

\- The place where Terry is.

\- The place where Esther is, she corrected dryly. She's not feeling well. I have to go.

\- You don't need to convince me. And kudos for your American accent! You're brilliant! And you wanted to go back home, I'm sure you're glad you have to go back earlier than predicted…

\- The private jet is waiting for me at the airport,,, he's been trying to call me all day…

\- Your phone was off?

\- Yes. I was avoiding a phone call from dad and I wanted to think… I have to remember that I have a daughter now…  
She went upstairs to get her luggage… twenty minutes later, Candy was in her mother's limousine, on her way to the airport.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"At home…"**_

During the ride, Candy was thinking about what her mother told her. It would probably be easier to speak to Terry and reconstitute her family. How was he going to react when he finds out her little game? She was "going back home". When she finally got to Lakewood airport and she got out, the first thing she did was to ask the driver:

\- How's Esther?

He replied while putting her luggage in the trunk:

\- When her father told her you were coming, there was a slight amelioration. But just before I left to come and pick you up, she had another fever. I'm happy to see you're back, Miss Graham. The master didn't sleep at night, he was so worried. My God, it's like you have twice the luggage you had when you left.

Candy smiled. She had brought more clothes… just in case. Just in case what? Just in case she would make up with her husband and be a family with Esther?

The weather was clear and road was excellent and Candy was relieved. They arrived at the manor, she left the driver take care of her luggage and she ran inside the house, taking off her boots and her coat and she ran upstairs to the first floor but her rush, she tripped and fell forward. She was caught by a pair of muscled arms… Terry… She looked up, her eyes were asking a silent question.

\- She's sleeping. The doctor came earlier. If her case gets worse, we're going to call him back… I… I'm happy to see you here. Thank you fo coming back so fast.

\- I couldn't do anything else

Terry took her hand.

\- Come with me.

They went slowly in the bedroom, Esther was having an agitated sleep. She was so beautiful. Candy's heart was filled with love. Together, they looked at her for a moment, then they got out in the hallway.

\- You have to and lye down for a while, offered Candy, you seem exhausted. I'm going to go change and I'll come back and look after her.

\- You'll call me if there's a problem?

\- Of course.

Terry yawned.

\- You're right, I'm tired…

The hours went by slowly. Esther woke up and despite her joy to see Candy again by her side, she was still feverishly delirious.

\- Mommy? She said in her delirium, mommy?

Candy's heart broke in a thousand pieces… she couldn't take it anymore…

\- I'm here honey, she said with her British accent, mummy is here…

Those reassuring words calmed the little girl down and Candy gave her the medicine the doctor prescribed. The little girl fell back asleep.

\- I love you so much, honey. I'm never going to abandon you again.

Candy went back to her room to get a sweater. Her decision was made. She couldn' t leave, she had to stay to take care of her little girl, to be there with her when she's sick and asking for her… But her father the duke… She had to speak to him and then, she had to talk to Terry of course.

For more than another hour,she stayed by the child's side and she talking to her reassuring her with her British accent, The fever seemed to have broken, the crisis was gone.

A noise at the door startled her. Terry came in silently and went by the bed to look at his daughter. His face finally looked relased. He made a sign asking the young woman to follow him in the hallway.

\- She seems to be doing better…

\- The fever broke.

\- Thank God, What time is it?

\- 1:30.

Terry stretched for a long time yawning.

\- I'm staving, he said

\- You haven't eaten?

\- My daughter was sick, I had no appetite…

\- I understand…

\- Let's go raid the refrigerator …

\- At this hour?

\- Of course, why not? Mrs. Smith will probably be furious tomorrow, but too bad!

Candy looked at him with love. She recognized her Terry there!

\- All right, she said laughing.

He took her by the hand and walked her to the kitchen. He let of her hand and walked towards the refrigerator and he opened it.

\- By the way, you'd prefer to have sandwich or a piece of apple pie? Can you put the water to boil in the electric kettle please?

Candy complied, then she turned on the oven to heat up the pie. She turned to Terry.

\- We could add some vanilla ice cream with it too?

\- Excellent idea! We better bring a tray upstairs in case Esther wakes up

\- All right.

Candy smiled. Terry had gained his sense of humour again and his exuberance he had before.

\- Why don't we go in my room? She offered when they got to the hallway upstairs. That we'll hear Esther if she wakes up.

Terry nodded. While putting the tray full of food on the bed. Candy pulled the curtain and turned on the night lamp. They ate in silence.

\- I can't take another bite! Said the young woman after a while, Mrs. Smith's piece are a real delight.

\- Yes, the trouble is that she probably planed that for lunch tomorrow, I think.

\- I'm sure she'll find something else to cook, said Candy smiling

Terry walked to the dresser to take a tissue paper at the same moment Candy stood up to pour some coffee, they almost hit each other, he just smiled.

\- I'm happy you're here.

\- Me too.

He kissed her, his lips were soft and sweet on the young woman's. All her senses were in alert, she kissed him back fierily. He held her tighter in his arms. Then in a sudden move, he picked her up and walked with her to the bed. He turned off the light…

\- You are so beautiful…

He was tender with her… but a little voice was heard from the next room.

\- Mommy!... Daddy!

Candy was frozen on the spot, listening. Terry stood up immediately.

\- You better come with me, he told her with a low voice.

Esther had called for her mommy… he wanted to call her "mommy" to show her he knew what she was doing, but he still wanted to see how far she was going to go… was she willing to let him make love to her?  
Candy followed hi in the hallway arranging her messy hair with her fingers. Esther was asleep; She probably yelled in her sleep. She had called for her "mommy?, did she remember something? Candy pulled her covers, then she put her hand on the little's forehead.

\- We need to give her her medicine.

The both of them woke her up and gave her the medicine. Terry followed Candy out of the room.

\- We better say good night here, he whispered with laughing eyes… I'm not kissing you. Or I won't amswer to the consequences of such an act.

\- Coward!

Terry was not a man to ignore dares and Candy knew it, she was provoking him. He put his lips on her in a tender kiss. He so tempted to do it and she was making him understand that he could go all the way. It had been four years since he's been missing his wife. He had her in his arm, ready to give herself to him…

Candy was happy and angry at the same time, because Terry wanted another woman. But the consolation for her was that other woman was her… his wife! Should she encourage him to continue? It probably a plus in the custody battle for Esther, right? Maybe, but she had decided to stay with Terry… and she was dying of making love with him…

Without stopping kissing her, Terry carried her back to his bedroom and put her on the bed… that was already undone… they took their clothes off mutually and they made love like there was no tomorrow… they had found the harmony they used to have back in the days, they were in seventh heaven, during the whole night.

Terry fell asleep and Candy went back to her room, she wanted to find a way to reveal herself and talk with Terry. She took a shower and she got ready. Still under her disguise. She went downstairs in the kitchen to get some breakfast for Esther.

\- Mrs. Smith, good morning, she said

\- Good morning, Miss Graham, you raided my fridge and my lunch food?

\- With the master, said Candy smiling, when Esther's fever finally went down, he was so happy and relieved he remembered he hadn't eaten…

\- As you know, to seduce a man you have to satisfy his stomach. And why not buy yourself a little pleasure too?  
Candy was bright as read. Did somebody saw her come out of the master's room? Well, she was the mistress of the house, it will be known soon, so…

\- Is Esther's tray ready? I'm going to take it to her…

\- I also put your breakfast too. I thought you 'd like to eat with the love one. She loved you really a lot, you know… Her father's cousin, the red head, tried to become her friend, but it never works. They say children are intuitive…

 _"_ _Red head? Eliza? Of course she tried to replace me! But it looks like my little Esther doesn't like her!" Said Candy to herself._

\- I'm going to take the tray upstairs. Thank you, Mrs. Smith.

Candy took the tray and went upstairs to Esther's room

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry woke up alone in his bed. Was it a dream? Did he really make love to his wife under her disguise? It was wonderful, like in a dream. He stood up to get ready, and he was wondering what Candy was going to do now. He went to his daughter's room and he found her awake and she had brushed her hair on her own like a big girl. When she turned around, she saw her daddy looking at her smiling.

\- Daddy! She said running to him

He crouched to hug her with love.

\- How's my little sick girl…?

\- I'm fine… I had a dream…

\- What dream?

\- I had a dream that mommy was here… she was whispering me that everything was fine that she was here…

\- And how do you know it was your mommy?

\- She talked with an accent and she was nice and sweet and very nice… like Snow-White.

\- You know Blanche came back last night to take care of you…

\- Really? It wasn't a dream? It was her?

\- Yes, it was me honey, said Candy coming in with her tray. Our little sick girl is going to eat well this morning!

\- Yay! Good morning Snow-white! Said Esther smiling, you came back!

\- Yes! I told you I was going to come back…, said Candy putting the tray on the table

Esther hugged her hard.

\- So you're going to stay with us for your whole life?

Candy looked at Terry.

\- Terry...

\- Blanche…

\- So? Said Esther

\- Why don't you eat honey, said Terry, you must get your strenghth back if you want us to go skying

\- Were going to go sky? Said Esther happy

\- If you're strong enough, said Terry, now eat. I'll see you later.

He barely paid attention to Candy, who was hurt. How could he treat her like tha after last night? How cold he was!

Terry didn't understand what was going on. Seeing Candy had made him angry. How many time did she wake up in the arms of other men since their separation? She was still his wife, for God's sake!

He went to his office to call his faithful friend Jones.

\- Terry? How's Esther?

\- She's doing a lot better. Candy came back last night…

\- So Esther was happy…

\- In her delirium she imagine her mommy reassuring her…

\- She was delirous?

\- No, Candy told her she was her mommy!

\- Ah… and what did you do?

\- Nothing… her fever broke, my daughter was feeling better… we went to get something to eat.

\- And…?

\- And we made love…

\- What?! Incredible! How was it?

\- Wondeful! He said coldly

\- Terry? What's wrong? Everything is fine, right? The woman you love spend the night with you, you simply tell her you know about the disguise

\- No!

\- No? Why not?

\- I want to see what she's going to do now…

\- Terry…

\- What?

\- I know you. Out with it!

\- I really can't hide anything from you, Jones…

\- That's why you should stop trying…

\- I was wondering in how many beds she woke up like that since our separation!

\- You're jealous!

\- Yes, I'm jealous! I can't help it!

\- Well, making love to her implies a lot of feeling you have to face…

\- I should've pushed her away when she provoked me last night…

\- Because she provoked you on to of that? She knows how to get you, she's your wife!

\- The joy of Esther feeling better, we ate and…

\- The happy Terry wanted more…

\- I was going to stop when she called me a coward.

\- And everybody know you love dares… Oh Terry and now you're feeling guilty and you're jealous… you're looking for a reason to reject her… you two have to talk…

\- For starter, I'm going to go sky with my daughter…

\- You're going to take Candy? Isn't that how you fell in love with each other?

\- We fell in love at first sight in fact. Bye Jones.

\- Bye Terry.

He didn't answer Jones' question. He wanted to spend time alone with his daughter. He went to see Candy so she could get the little ready…

\- Is Snow-White coming with us?

\- No, you see, Snow-White doesn't know how to ski, said Terry

\- But you could teach her, said Esther

\- Yes, another time maybe… you know that's how I met your mother?

\- Really?

\- Yes…, she was pretending she couldn't sky… by falling.

\- Why?

\- So that I could teach her…

\- Oh…

Candy finished getting her ready.

\- See you later Snow-White, said Esther

\- Good by honey, me careful, said Candy

\- I'm with daddy, everything is going to be fine…

Terry ignored her and left with his daughter in the garage to get the skies… Candy looked at them leave sadly. What was going on? Why was Terry cold with her? Yet she had to talk to him sooner or later…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12  
"The nosey parker"**_

Eliza Legan was at the manor where the great aunt Elroy lived when she surprised a conversation between two maids.

\- Have you heard the latest?

\- No, what is it?

\- I heard Esther's new nanny got it on with her father!

\- No! He finally succumbed! He's been unfaithful to his princess?

\- She left four years ago! I say it's about time!

\- What about the little one?

\- She was sick last night and she asked for the nanny who wasn't there. He sent a private jet to go get her in New York! Do you realise that?

\- So she can back for the little one and took advantage of the situation to seduce her father when he was vulnerable… She played her cards right!

\- Are you sure about that?

\- She spent the night in his room!

\- The lucky girl! I also want to be a nanny and get it on with Master Terrence…He's so handsome!

\- And it had been a while since his own wife had left, that he hadn't been with a woman, at least in his manor…

\- I heard the queen of mean tried to seduce him in vain. And little Esther doesn't like her!

\- The little angel probably felt she was a demon and she wanted to replace her mother…

They burst out laughing good heartily. The two maids shut up when they saw that Eliza was listening to them. They walked away quickly.

But Eliza had heard enough. She had to go see that nanny and get rid of her! There was no way she was going to steal her Terrence away from her, one more time! So she want at Terry's and the butler told her that Master Terrence was out with his daughter.

\- Are they out with the new nanny?

\- No, Miss Graham went out on her own.

She came in and took her coat off to put in closet in the hallway. She saw Candy's luxury coat, she thought it was great and she wished it was hers, but she wasn't able to find one like that in Lakewood! The nanny had such a beautiful coat? She got in the living room to have a drink and put on music. Then she decided to go snoop into the new nanny's room, she had spent the night with Terry. The staff let her do whatever she wanted, she was Master Terrence's cousin and they got along great. So she went upstairs to Candy's room and started looking around a little. She looked in the closet and saw the luxury clothes, designer suits. This nanny seemed very rich, to afford that kind of clothes. She didn't seem like someone who needed to work. She saw lots of bags from New York luxury boutiques. She took her cellphone and dialed a number.

\- Mrs Harriet? Eliza Legan. I would like more information on Esther's new nanny… You hired her, right?

\- Yes, is everything all right? All the other candidates refused to go to Lakewood, saying it was in the middle of nowhere! Miss Graham was a godsend!

 _"_ _Why would someone with such a designer wardrobe agree to a position as a nanny in a middle of nowhere? " Eliza asked herself._

\- Could you sent me her file please? I just want to make sure everything is in order…

\- Is there a problem?

\- Don't worry about that, Mrs. Harriet, you won't be in any trouble.

\- But Master Grandchester…

\- I'll take care of Master Grandchester… did you check her references?

\- They were excellent… she worked for royalties in Europe!

\- Well, well, well! What do you know! Said Eliza ironically.

She thought about Candy who was with a prince before she seduced Terry.

\- I'll send you the file right away on your email.

\- Thank you, I'll call you back if I need anything else… good bye.

\- Good bye, Miss Legan,

Eliza got out of the room and went to Terry's office to used the computer that was there. She went on her email and she opened the file on Esther's new nanny, Blanche Graham… She looked at her picture, she saw a young woman with auburn hair and big thick glasses… kind of ordinary…  
"A redhead, like me? He was probably thinking about me! She's kind of ordinary and those thick glasses! What does Terry sees in her?" Eliza asked herself.

She looked at the references, they were excellent, as a matter of fact. That nanny was perfect, too perfect to be honest! She must have some skeleton in her closet and she was going to find out about it. She heard noises and voices. Terry and Esther were back. She got out of the office. She walked towards the hallway.

\- There you are! Said said smiling, you're finally here!

Terry raised his head to look at her.

\- Hello Eliza, he said

\- Hello aunty Eliza, said Esther.

\- Hello Terrence, hello Esther, I heard you were sick? Are you feeling better?

\- Yes, said Esther, I'm feeling better, we did some cross county skying

\- Cross Country skying, corrected Terry smiling

\- Cross country skying, repeated Esther, I'm going to go see if Snow White is in the kitchen

\- Snow-White! Said Esther

\- My nanny, said Esther.

Her father was taking off her little snow boots. A voice was heard…

\- You're finally back! Said Candy, I was starting to be bored!

\- Snow-White! Said Esther running to her, I was bored without you too!

Candy crouched to hug the little one in her arms with love.

\- You had fun with your daddy? She asked.

\- Yes, but next time, you're coming with us. Daddy is going to show you how to ski…

\- Really? I'd love to learn so that I could come with you…

\- Blanche, said Terry, let me introduce you to Eliza Legan, my cousin.

Candy looked at Eliza. She hadn't changed at all. Still fake and mean.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy coldly.

\- Hello, said Eliza coldly, you're the new nanny I've heard so much about!

\- I didn't know I was so popular, said Candy a little dryly.

\- You come highly recommended, very impressive and a designer's wardrobe of luxury. A present from your former employers?

\- I beg your pardon/? Said Candy looking at her.

\- The jeans you're wearing is at least 500$ and that silk shirt…

\- I like quality things, there's nothing wrong with that, said Candy

\- You're used to luxury, looks like it…, continued Eliza

\- Snow-White? Said Esther impatiently, you're coming?

\- Your princes must have been generous with you, apparently

\- One moment honey, said Candy to Esther.

Then she turned to Eliza and looked at her with her big blue eyes behind her glasses. She had let her hair down, the Terry liked it.

\- I worked for princes, like you said, I didn't spend my time doing nothing, I was getting paid and it allowed me to buy nice clothes.

\- Luxury clothes?

\- To each their own, Miss Legan, when you work with the princes, you shop with the princes… I'm sorry I have to go take care of Esther. Let's go honey.

Esther took her hand smiling and they left together. Terry had looked at the scene without saying a word. This whole conversation with the princes he hated it!

\- Are you all right , Terrence, asked Eliza

\- What are you doing here, Eliza? Asked Terry irritated

\- I came to see how Esther was doing? I heard she had been sick…

\- Thank you, you could've called, said Terry.

\- But I wanted to see you in person…

They walked together to one of the living rooms where a maid brought a tray with hot tead and sandwiches on a little table. She poured some tea for them in the living room.

Terry took a sandwich with ham and ate it. He had some tea, Eliza took a cup of tea that was poured for her to drink.

\- The new nanny, did you investigate her? Asked Eliza.

\- No, no need. She;'s efficient and Esther adores her…

\- Apparently, Esther is not the only one who likes her…, said Eliza ironically.

\- What are you insinuating?

\- Nothing… she has designer clothes…

\- She liked quality things…

\- She's wearing stuff worth more than a nanny's salary…

\- Eliza, why are you looking for trouble?

\- Because I don't trust her. She's too good to be true… with her wardrobe, she doesn't need to be a nanny.

\- Maybe she loves children, that's all, said Terry

\- She's used to luxury and have you seen her hands?

\- Her hands?

\- Yes, they're perfectly manicured

\- You wanted her hands to be dirty?

\- You're defending her…

\- I don't know what you're looking for Eliza.

\- In fact, I came because the great aunt sent me

\- Really?

\- Yes, she would like Thanksgiving to take place here, since Esther was sick, the whole family would like to come and see her…

\- Thanksgiving? Said Terry

\- Yes… we could take care of everything…

\- I was thinking of having Jones and Ashley…

\- Well now you'll have everybody…

\- All right, said Terry with a weary tone. Tell the great aunt I accept.

\- It's perfect. So I'll see you on Thursday?

\- All right.

\- I could pay hostess if you want…

\- That's not going to be necessary…

\- The nanny bewitched you?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Rumour has it that she spent the night in your room.

\- I didn't know that a lady like you listened to unfounded rumours.

\- Terrence, I never heard the rumour on you, you know?

\- Becaue there's nothing to tell.

\- But this time, there's a rumour… where there's smoke, there's fire, And I'm not hearing you denying it.

\- My private life is my business, Eliza…

\- I'm glad to see thatyou're not longer faithful to your charming wife, but I wish it was with me…

Terry had stood up and Eliza too.

\- Eliza, you know that I'm faithful to my wife. That should tell you that the rumour on my and the nanny is completely false…

Eliza looked at him. Was he telling the trurh? Did he yes or no sleep with the nanny? He started by not denying it… then…

Terry took his cup and few sandwiches.

\- I'm going to my office, I have work to do.

\- Terrence, you should contact your wife and ask her for a divorce, You can't live with the incertainty like that for ever… The great aunt is for a mariage between us, that way the money stays in the family…

Terry didn't want to have that conversation again.

\- Are you staying for dinner?

\- Yes…

\- I'll see you later Eliza… said Terry leaving the room.

Eliza, stayed alone. Ever since their rocky beginning, with Terry, she saw him fall in love with her cousin Antonia and when ANtonria died, before he married Candy, she was sad, of course, but also happy inside, The man she loved was free! Only he never looked at her with love. Then he came back with that princess eurotrash, She and her brother did everything to cause them problem,b ut the idiot got pregnant… But the pregnancy turned out to be a blessing in disguise… because, the slut was gone… but unfortunately, Terry was faithful to his wife…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his office. He had defended Candy to Eliza. Whatever the state she had put him the night before, he didn't want her to leave.

He took his phone to call Jones.

\- Are you alright Terry?

\- Yes, that business trip…

\- You want us to go?

\- I need a few days to breathe…

\- Far away from your wife?

\- I don't want to leave her, but I need some space. She's driving me crazy…

\- What else is new…?

\- Jones, the trip!

\- I'll take care of it. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I heard Thanksgiving is at your place this year?

\- I just learned about it, Eliza was here.

\- What does the queen of mean wanted?

\- She heard the rumours that said I slept with Esther's nanny…

\- I wonder where she heard that… did you deny it?

\- She said where there's smoke, there's fire…

\- Well, it's not like you have to justify yourself to her. You owe her nothing! Especially since you're doing your conjugal duty…

\- Well,… get that trip ready, all right?

\- All right.

Terry hungup and wondered if he was going to sleep with his wife again, or not.

 _"_ _Look at what I'm reduced to! She's my wife, for God's sake!" He said to himself._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

During dinner in the dinning room, Candy was sitting next to Esther. They were eating and Eliza was observing them and she had the weird impression that they looked alike. But he said to herself that she must've been imagining things. What a proprosteous idea!

During dinner, Terry seemed h appy and at easy with his daughter and the nanny, Eliza was jealous. She had to find something on that fake nanny right away and quickly.

\- I have bad news, said Terry all of a sudden.

\- What? Said Esther.

\- I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow morning…

\- Oh daddy! Said Esther.

\- I'm not going to be long, honey, I'll come back just before Thanksgiving.

\- All right, said Esther, I have Snow white with me, I'll be fine.

\- So I'll give you your bath tonight…

\- Yay! Said Esther smiling.

Candy smiled to. Terry was leaving? She had to talk to him, absolutely.

\- I'll come back just in time for Thanksgiving, said Terry and you know what, everybody is coming here to celebrate.

\- That's great! We're going to have a turkey and all the trimmings?

\- Yes, the turkey and all the trimmings, said Terry.

\- Thanksgiving, is to sa thank you to God, continued Esther.

\- I'm going to tell you the story of Thanksgiving, said Candy, we're going to do some activities while daddy is on his trip.

\- Great! Said Esther smiling.

Eliza was sick by the whole conversation. She couldn't have a normal conversation with Esther. And that nanny was perfect, she managed to make Terry smile he was eatin gout of her hand!

After dessert…

\- Let's go give you a bath, said Terry to Esther, bye Eliza.

\- Bye aunty Eliza, said Esther, Snow-White, I'm waiting for you…

\- I'm coming, said Candy smiling

Her daddy took her in his arms and they left the dinnin room. Terry went upstairs with Esther to give her her bath/ Candy stayed with Eliza. She finished her dessert to join Terry and Esther upstairs.

\- You're happy with yourself, right?

\- I don't know what you're talking about, said Candy

\- You're not fooling me for second! You're too rich for this job, you want a rich husband. Well you've knocked on the wrong door… because Terrence is mine!

Candy looked at her with mocking tone.

\- Sorry, I was let to believe that Master Andreww didn't belong to anybody. That I was hired for Esther…

\- Yes, limit yourself to Esther. Leave her father alone! He's a married man…

\- Ah… I thought he was yours?

\- His slut of a wife left, but he seems to be waiting for her… you're wasting your time!

\- That's not the impression I had last night, said Candy standing up to leave.

Eliza just got the confirmation from the horse's mouth. She was fuming, She stood up from the table, swearing to find a way to get rid of the nanny… if it's the last thing she does. She left the manor on that charming note.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After they put little Esther to bed, the little one fell asleep during the story telling. They got out of the room, they stopped in front of Candy's room.

\- I'm leaving tomorrow, he said

\- I heard, she replied.

\- It's a very important matter…

\- I don't doubt it, she said dryly.

He looked at her. Why did he felt like he had to justify himself to her? Because shewas his wife, but he had to play along, he had made love to her the night before.

\- We need to talk, he said.

\- All right.

\- Not nowa. When I come back from my trip.

\- It's going to be Thanksgiving…and your whole family is coming.

\- Well talk later…

\- We could've talked today, if you hadn't left for the whole day with Esther…

\- Are you insinuating that I avoided you?

\- You're saying it.

He took her hand and got her in his room. He was in an impossible situation, terribly attracted by his wife… and jealous at the same time… but it was his Candy, his Candy…

\- You let your hair down, he said.

He put his hands in her auburn hair.

\- You like it that way, right? She said with a soft and sensual voice.

He leaned and took her lip and she was waiting for him, She put her arms around his neck… during the whole day she had waited for this wonderful moment. They will talk when he comes back, for the moment they were climbing to seventh heaven together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
Part one  
"The moment of truth"**_

During the days Terry wasn't home, the time went on slow for Candy. She missed him. She was eager to speak to him, to tell him the truth, so they could move on, be the family with their little girl and other children… All those papers she had prepared, she didn't want to use them. She will convince Terry of it, she was sure about that. She had to call her father. She had avoided him enough as it is. While Esther was taking a nap, she took her phone to call her father. He answered right away.

\- You were waiting for my phone call, right?

\- It's been days since you've called me

\- Good evening daddy…

\- Good evening, my darling… you're avoiding me. You've made your decision, right?

\- It's not the one you were hoping for…

\- What was I hoping for?

\- That I was going to ask for a divorce and custody of Esther…

\- My darling…, said the duke slowly, when you made your decision to give up your prince for a perfect stranger, I said to myself that you were going crazy! But it was your life and not mine, so I let you do it. When you came back after the death of your baby, I could only console you… you refused to divorce and move on…It was like a part of you knew that your life w/ith your husband wasn't done yet. When you found out your daughter was still alinve, I was very happy for you… I said to myself that maybe you were ready to close that chapter of your life by claiming the custody of your daughter… but I knew that if you saw your husband again, there was a risk you go back together with him…

\- It doesn't bother you?

\- I took you from your mum and my wife mistreated you, I don't want your little girl to risk the same thing as you. If you can be there for her and get your husband back, do it… I don't want you to feel guilty like your mother did for leaving you… You've already missed the first four years of her life…

\- Oh daddy…

\- Good luck my darling. Be happy and come and show me my granddaughter… Tell me something. did you seduce him?

\- Daddy! That's none of your business!

\- Come on my nice little girl, I know you pretended you were a slut…

\- How did you know that…?

\- Otherwise, you would've dated when you came back. You were faithful to your dear husband…

\- Oh my God, but the papers…

\- Candy, you know me better than that, you know right?

Candy had a little laugh.

\- In fact, he seduce me, daddy…

\- With your disguise?

\- Yes…

\- And you're not upset?

\- Why?

\- Because technically, you 're another woman…

\- Oh that… he said I reminded him of someone…

\- He knows it's you…

\- No, he doesn't. I'm going to tell him when he comes back. He's on a trip…

\- Candy, you've made love… how many times?

\- I don't see what's that go to do with it…

\- How many times?

\- Two nights in a row…

\- He knows…

\- Why didn't he say anything?

\- Maybe, for the same reason you didn't say anything either…

\- You think so? Well, I'm going to tel him when he comes back…

\- You're a lot more implicated emotionally to see clearly… Good luck

\- Thank you daddy. I love you daddy.

\- I love you too, my darling.

Having her father's blessing meant a lot to her. She was now ready to take back her family, her marriage against all odds. Was her father right? Did Terry knew it was really her? Well, she will know it soon enough.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

On her side, Eliza was still digging into Blanche Graham's file. She was talking to her brother.

\- Daniel, have you met Esther's new nanny?

\- The Terry is banging?

\- Good news travel fast.

\- I haven't seen her yet. Why?

\- I've seen her… a redhead pretty ordinary

\- A redhead?

\- Yes, his tastes got better, don't you think so?

\- Wait a minute, said her brother, you think he's with a redhead because of you?

\- Why else?

\- If that loser wanted you, you would've had you! Said Daniel bursting out laughing

\- You've always been jealous of Terry, he's had Antonia, then princess euro trash… you couldn't separate them, despite your affirmations that you were her lover…

\- He loved his wife…

\- You're feeling guilty because she left?

\- She could've come back to be with her daughter…

\- It was good riddance, you mean!

\- Really? But you still couldn't get into his bed! And his daughter doesn't like you much.

\- She's a little pest! She loves her nanny…

\- This conversation is boring, said Daniel, what do you want?

\- Go see the nanny…

\- Why?

\- Maybe you could tell me what Terry sees in her, since you seem to share the same taste in women.

\- We're going to his place for Thanksgiving, I could see her then…

\- Go see her now, Terry is not there, he's on a trip…

\- All right, you owe me one… I'm going to go see her…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Daniel Legan went to Terry's to "inspect" Esther's nanny. He arrived in front of the door of the big manor after he parked his car in the alley and he went to ring the bell. It took a little while before the butler answered the door.

\- Yes? He asked.

\- I came to see little Esther, I heard she has been sick…

\- Miss Esther is busy…

\- She has a few minutes for me right?

The butler let him in against his will. Daniel Legan was family and it wasn't his place to forbid him access to the manor. He was in the hallway, when he saw Candy and Esther passing by.

\- Hello Esther, he said smiling

\- Uncle Daniel! Said Esther smiling

She approached him and he took her in his arms to give her a big hug.

\- How are you? I heard you've been sick?

\- I'm feeling a lot better, thank you.

He looked at Candy who was looking at him coldly. He had told Terry they were lovers. She was still upset with him about that.

\- You're not introducing me to your nanny?

\- This is Snow White, Snow-White, this is uncle Daniel!

\- Pleased to meet you, said Daniel smiling

Candy didn't reply. But she said to herself, she better stop killing him with her eyes.

Her thougths went far, in the past. They had met in a reception where she was without Terry.

 _A lot of men were hitting on her. Daniel would defend her and the indesirable men would go away. They were together on a terrace at the reception to breathe some fresh air and Daniel had tried to kiss her, She had slapped him._

\- What's wrong with you? You're just like all those loser who were bothering me…

Daniel had put his hand on his cheek.

\- You know your husband is a stray dog, right? We don't know where he comes from… I'm part of one of the noble family of America…You've got too much class for him!

\- Daniel, I left a prince to be with Terry. What makes you think his origins are important to me?

\- But what is it that you see in that loser?

\- I don't know, what does your sister sees in him?

\- Candy…

\- If you think I'm going to have a one night stand with you, don't hold your breath! And don't ever try to kiss me again!

\- You let Terry kiss you when you were with your prince, didn't you? What's the difference?

\- The difference is that Terry is a gentleman who tried to kiss me only after I had broken off with the prince!

\- But of course, the loser had to behave like a gentleman!

\- Daniel, if insulting my husband is what you're going to do, don't ever talk to me again!

And she had stop talking to him after that. Daniel got his revenge by telling Terry he was her lover…

Candy came back to reality. She stopped killing him with her eyes and she said:

\- I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, she finally said  
She was really playing the biggest role of her career

Daniel looked at her curiously. Her blue eyes behind he thick glasses. The red hair falling on her shoulders. Daniel put Esther on the floor to shake Candy's hand. He had a weird impression, What was that?

\- Let's go Esther, we're going to colour a turkey, said Candy

\- Could a turkey be someone not very nice?

Candy burst out laughing, thinking about Eliza.

\- Yes, honey. But you shouldn't say that. It's not very nice, Even if the person is mean with you. You don't do mean thing for mean stuff…

\- What does it mean?

\- It means it's not because a person hurt you that you have to hurt them too…

\- All right . I wanted to make a card for Daddy…

\- All right. Let's go.

\- You're staying for dinner uncle Daniel?

\- You want me to stay?

\- Yes! Said Esther smiling.

Daniel had always been nice to Esther, He felt a little guilty, because her mother was gone? He had wished she had left Terry for him, not leave Terry to go back to her mundane life!

\- All right, said Daniel looking at Candy. We could learn to know each other more, Snow While

Candy didn't reply and walked away with the little girl. Daniel went to Terry's office to use the computer. Something was bothering him. He closed his eyes and started thinking.

 _He was at a reception with Candy in Chicago where they had met James MacGregor, grandson of a rival family of the Andrew. The latter wanted to hit on Candy whose reputation had preceded her in all the receptions. Everybody wanted to see Terrence Andrew's new wife, the one who had dumped a prince. Candy was talking to James MacGregor, Daniel was listening to what she was saying._

\- You're breath taking. You look like a real princess.

\- And I didn't even need to marry a real prince! Thank you!

\- And your British accent is absolutely charming! May I invite you for diner?

\- I don't think my husband would appreciate it.

\- Why? Because our families are rivals?

\- No, because You're a man.

\- That's your kind of partner, right?

\- I'm a married woman, said Candy smiling.

James MacGregor was very attractive. But Candy didn't care one bit, She had her Terry. James continued:

\- You know, you take a fruit on a tree when it's ripped

Candy couldn't help laughing with her crystal laughter.

\- Hope makes you live, Master MacGregor, she replied walking away.

Daniel came back to reality. The same laugh as Blanche… No, it was not possible, He was going to take advantage of his time at diner to see if she was going to laugh again… the impression he had in her presence. And he had felt her resentment towards him. N o, he must be dreaming. He was so obsessed by Candy he had the impression he was seeing her everywhere. He was even dating women who looked physically like Candy…

During diner time, he was more than convinced it was really Candy just with her laugh, because her freckles were gone, her blond hair and emerald eyes were also gone. But she was cold with him obviously. But Esther was there, and she made an effort to be civil with him.

Daniel, had hit the jackpot! What was he going to do with that information? Tell his sister? She could ruin it all for Candy. He didn't know what her plan was, but he could see how much she was happy with her daughter. She had came back after four years… her maternal instinct took a while to appear? He loved Candy and he wanted her to be happy. So, he wasn't going to tell his sister anything. He was going to leave Candy alone. And he will not tell anything to Candy either. God knows what she was going to do if she was find out. He had messed up things between them…he should've been her friend in stead of insulting Terry all the time.

Diner was over and Daniel stood up to leave with Esther and Candy.

\- I'm going to go, said Daniel, thank you so much for the invitation my pretty one.

He leaned and kissed her on the cheek and the little one hugged him hard.

\- Good bye Uncle Daniel, said Esther smiling

\- Snow-White, I was happy to make your acquaintance.

\- Good evening Master Daniel, said Candy

\- You can call me Daniel, he said smiling.

Candy took little Esther and she went upstairs.

Daniel looked at them, mother and daughter leave together. They were in perfect harmony and so happy together. He thought about Terry and he said to himself, since he loved Candy, he must've recognized her too and that's why he was sleeping with her. He wasn't unfaithful, he was doing his conjugal duty! In fact, it was the first time there was a rumour on that loser… after Candy left, he was taking care of Esther, then he was going on his business strips, he never had the time to date women, until his wife came back incognito… Nothing would please him more than to hurt Terry, but he loved Candy and he loved Esther. He was not going to tell his sister.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The winds of winter**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"The moment of truth"  
Part two**_

During his trip, Terry was able to empty his mind. He didn't understand how he could be jealous and desire her at the same time. He wasn't able to resist her and it had been fantastic to spend the night with his wife. He missed Esther, he missed Candy. Thanksgiving at his place? He was wondering what Eliza was up to, if she didn't invent this whole thing just to invade his manor and his privacy with the whole family. He would go to those family gatherings with his little Esther, who was his dear Candy's spitting image… He didn't want to call them on the phone, he was going to see them in person soon. He concentrated on his business deal and bought presents for his daughter… and his wife. His wife…they had a lot to talk about. She had agreed to speak to him. She's probably going to confess. He was eager to get to that moment. He wanted to skip Thanksgiving and get to the moment of truth. He looked at his email and he received a virtual card sent by Esther. Candy must've helped her to send it. He smiled. His daughter and her mom, he had never seen her so happy. What had happened? Was Candy afraid to take care of her baby? He would've had hired an army of nannies for her, to allow her to get used to the situation. Didn't she know he would've done anything for her? All she had to do is talk to him and explain the problem to him… Why did she take a French leave? In normal times, he would've laughed at the pun, giving his wife was British.

Jones was looking at him think, he seemed lost.

\- Are you ok, buddy?

\- I miss my family…

\- You're going to see them soon… When are you going to tell her you know who she is?

\- After Thanksgiving…

\- Yes, I heard Eliza insisted for it to be at your place…

\- She's plotting something…

\- You know it…

\- She came to test me to find out if the rumour that I was sleeping with the nanny was true or not…

\- I've heard that rumour too, said Jones ironically, but I have to say, it's the first time I hear something like that…

\- Jones

\- You were faithful, Terry, you were nicely waiting for your wife to come back

\- You know how many times I wanted to go get her?

\- Why didn't you?

\- Because Candy is the kind of woman that you don't manipulate. She abandoned her baby and her marriage of her own free will; she had to come back of her own will, not because I went to speak to her…

He didn't know that Candy thought her baby was dead and that if he had gone to talk to her, she would've gotten the best present in the world.

\- And she came back of her own free will, like you wanted her to.

\- You know what's funny?

\- What?

\- It was not too long after Esther started praying for her mommy to come back

\- God listens to the children's prayers. They're pure and innocent; you want to take your wife back?

\- I have to talk to her…

\- What if she tells you she slept with princes and God knows who?

\- I… It's going to hurt… but Esther is so happy…

\- Terry, you have to think about you too. It might be the opportunity for you to make the point…

\- Jones, I've slept with her… I want her forever… the physical was never the issue between us

\- You haven't heart her explanations…

\- I know, I went too fast, I should've waited, but she's my wife, the first time, I kissed her only once she was broken off with her prince,

\- You told yourself, take advantage of the time when there's no worries… explanation might ruin things…

\- I love Candy…

\- I hope that love is strong enough to work through your issues that separated you,,,

Terry wanted to believe that their love was going to be strong enough to go over the obstacles, because she showed him her love with her body. She still loved him, he was sure of it; she wouldn't have provoked him so h would make love to her… But why was she in disguise? Why all the drama? Why didn't she just come and talk to him? Well they were going to talk and he was going to ask him all that… after Thanksgiving dinner…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had come back late from his trip. It was like he did it on purpose, to come back late so he wouldn't have to confront Candy. She was already asleep when he got inside the manor. He went to see his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her room. He kissed her on the cheek softly. He got out quietly and passed in front of Candy's room. He was tempted to knock and go see her… but he stopped. If he got in the room, he would only get out in the morning…

Candy was in her room and she heard his steps going to Esther's room. Then she heard him stop in front of her door and she waited, with her heartbeat… But he didn't come in. she was disappointed… She was going to see him tomorrow morning. They were going to talk after and they were going make up, well, at least she hoped so. Her father had told her that Terry knew who she was, if that was true, he wasn't unfaithful… a part of her was happy… according to the gossip from the help, not woman had even spent the night with him. Terry loved Esther too much expose her to that…Yet with her… either he knew who she was, or he had the intention of asking Blanche to be more present in their lives… She was hoping that the second scenario was true. Because if Terry haven't recognized her and he wanted to have a life with Blanche… then he wants to divorce her too? No, she was hoping her father was right… on that thought; she finally fell asleep before she gave in the urge to go see Terry in the master bedroom. She prayed that everything goes fine during Thanksgiving dinner when she was going to see the rest of the Andrew family…

The next morning, it was Thanksgiving. Mrs. Smith was not there, the rest of the staff wasn't there either. They will have to manage on their own. Terry wanted the whole staff to spend time with their families.

Terry woke up, he got ready and he went to see Esther. She was awake and she was playing with her dolls.

\- Daddy! You came back! She said all happy

She stood up to run into his arms.

\- Oh my darling, said Terry, I've missed

\- I've missed you too…

\- Let's get you ready, and then we'll go have breakfast, ok?

\- Ok…

They went together in the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth… while her father was getting her dressed, she was talking.

\- When I was sleeping, I had a dream

\- You had a dream honey?

\- I had a dream

\- Really? Was I in it?

\- Yes and Snow White too…

\- What were we doing?

\- You were getting married to her and she was my mommy…

Terry became stiff in spite of himself. He took the brush to comb her blond hair softly; he tied up her hair with a rubber band.

\- I'm already married to your mommy honey… he said against his will

\- I know. I pray every night for her to come back… you think God heard my prayer?

\- God always hears prayers honey, especially those coming from nice little girls like you…

\- But why did I see that you were getting married with Snow White?

\- God ways are impenetrable…

\- What does it mean?

\- It means we have to go make our breakfast before the kitchen gets invaded by the caterers that your aunty Eliza sent for Thanksgiving!

Was his daughter clairvoyant? He was marrying Snow White? He was already married to Snow-White!

\- All right, let's go downstairs, said Esther smiling, I want and ham scrambled eggs!

\- A scrambled egg with ham coming up, honey! He said laughing

Candy woke up and got read. It was Thanksgiving. De day! She went to Esther's room and she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She was probably with her daddy who had come back during the night. She went downstairs sin the kitchen. She found Terry and Esther making breakfast.

\- Good morning Esther! Euh… good morning Terrence.

\- Good morning Snow-White! Said Esther smiling

\- Good morning Blanche, said Terry

\- What are we eating this morning? She asked

\- Scrambled eggs with ham, said Esther

\- You haven't kissed me yet, said Candy

\- I'm going to take care of it right away, said Terry, hold the spatula, Esther

\- I meant…, started Candy

The end of the sentence was muffled. Terry had kissed her on the cheek. Esther was looking at them, very interested.

\- I had a dream you and daddy were getting married and that you were my mommy, said Esther

\- Really? Said Candy looking at Terry

\- Esther, said her father with warning tone

\- But daddy said he was still married to my mommy

\- It was just a dream, said Candy

\- If my mommy doesn't come back, can you marry daddy and become my mommy?

Candy had tears in her eyes. She had come back… but she couldn't tell Esther. She had to talk to Terry first…

\- Esther, that's grownups stuff, said her father with severity, stop talking about it

\- But daddy….

He gave her the took and she stopped.

\- I think the ham is ready, said Candy to Terry slowly.

Terry didn't reply, he made the scrambled eggs and gave some to Esther who shared it with Candy. He also made some toast. Esther wasn't upset for long. She started talking about the family that was going to come over.

\- Everybody is coming over today! I'm going to introduce you to everybody. Uncle Daniel came to see us daddy, when you were not here…

\- Really? Did he stay for long?

\- He had dinner with us, said Esther innocently

Terry didn't like that. What did Daniel come to look for while he was away? He came to see Candy? Candy had felt Terry's hostility when he heard Daniel had come over to the manor. He was still jealous of course. But Esther like Daniel, who meant he was nice to her and children, had good intuition in general when it came to grownups. She doesn't like Eliza much though… Esther's intuition was good, has Daniel changed? He was the one saying he was her lover right? To the point where Terry was starting to believe it… Well tonight, she was going to talk to Terry… and everything is going to be fine. Esther's dream was going to come true, she was going to be officially her mommy.

– You've talked to Daniel? He asked Candy

– No. I'm here for work, not to socialise with your family members.

In front of Esther, terry didn't want to continue that conversation. They finished their breakfast. While cleaning up, and putting the dishes into the dishwasher, there was a ring at the door. Terry went to open because the staff was off. He came back with the caterers and the food for Thanksgiving.

– Let's go Esther, said candy, let's go change and wait for the others.

– All right. Are you coming daddy? Asked Esther

– Yes, he said, let's all go, said Terry.

They left the kitchen together and they went upstairs. Esther went to her bedroom to colour some pictures, while candy went to her room to call her mom.

– Mum? Happy Thanksgiving!

– Happy Thanksgiving honey!

– I'm very thankful this year mum, I found my daughter again whom I thought was dead...

– And your husband...

– Mum...

– What did you do?

– What do you mean?

– You know what I mean. Esther's illness... you're being defensive...

– Mum... ok, we got closer!

– Great! Did you tell him who you are?

– No...

– He didn't recognize you?

– No, he should've?

– He's your husband Candy...

– Ah you mean, if he recognised me after we made love? He didn't say a thing...

– Nothing at all?

– He told me the next day that we needed to talk...

– And did you talk?

– And why not?

– Because he went on a business trip in the morning...

– And you wished him a good trip the night before...

– Mum!

– That would be a "yes"! Said her mother laughing. Candy, did you make a decision?

– I'm going to talk to him tonight mum...

– And I'm sure you're going to do whatever is best for your daughter... but it's your decision.

– Thank you mum.

– You want to say hi to your dad?

– I'm going to call him... after you

– No need, he's next to me...

– Here's there? Why?

– You can ask him yourself, said her mother giving the phone to the duke

– Honey?

– Daddy! What are you doing in New York?

– I came to see my granddaughter

– But I would've brought her to you

– Yesterday wouldn't have been soon enough!

– Oh my God!

– I'm spending thanksgiving with your mum and we're going to wait for your phone call. Good luck...

– Thank you! I'm going to need it!

– Follow your heart honey; said the duke, I should've followed mine all those years ago.  
She felt the regret in the duke's voice for not choosing love over duty. She was eager to speak to Terry and put everything on the table. She was ready to do everything not to have regrets like her father.

– I'm happy you're together, said Candy, tell me dad, nothing is going on between you two?

– What are you talking about, child?

– I know how easy it is to succumb with your ex...

– Candy, we're your parents. We are not having this conversation!

– Good bye daddy! Bye mum! She said smiling.

She smiled while she changed her clothes. What was she going to wear? Eliza had noticed she was wearing designer clothes... but of course she had noticed! Well, at first, she was just supposed to make sure it was her daughter and leave right away. But she didn't count on all the emotions she felt not only for her daughter but also for her husband... her plan had changed. She had to find a way to put her family back together.

She chose a red dress by a designer, very elegant. It was sumptuous, with straps falling on her arms with nice lace flowerily with escalloped border. The back was naked. The dress made her look thing, shaping her curves on her knees, very festive looking.

She put shoes and assorted jewellery; earrings with rubies and diamonds from Harry Winston, not too shiny.

She took the paper out of her purse and put on her dresser. She will come and get them later when she will talk with Terry. She let her hair down on her shoulders after brushing them vigorously. She put some make up on, lightly hiding her freckles. After tonight, she won't be needing it anymore, she will also be able to get her hair colour back.. She went to Esther's room to get her ready. She had brought a little dress the same colour as hers with a model for little girls.

– You're beautiful Snow-White!

– Thank you!

– I got you a dress too...

– For me? Said Esther with shiny eyes of pleasure

– Yes, for you, she said giving her a box with the dress inside.

The little girl took her little hands and opened the box and took off the top. There were some silk paper covering the dress. She took the little dress out, it was beautiful. The top had puffy sleeves with the same lace as Candy's dress. The skirt was a little wider to allow the little girl to move, she also had some tights in lace and little shoes like Candy's for little girls. Candy got her dressed up with she also give her some earrings in ruby and diamonds. She brushed her hair and put a bow to tie her hair in half a tail.

– There! You're as pretty as I am! Said Candy smiling

– Thank you Snow-White! Let's go see daddy! The guests are coming soon!

– Let's go, said Candy taking her little hand

Mother and daughter went downstairs by the big staircase that led to the living room where Jones and his family were sitting with Terry.

Terry thought he saw an apparition. Candy and her daughter, dressed the same way... they were so beautiful.

– My God! You're a sight for sore eyes! Said Jones

– Hello Uncle Jones, said Esther, what does it mean?

– It means you're very beautiful!

– Snow-White got me the dress. It looks like hers!

– I can see that, said Ashley Jones's wife, you have very expensive gifts and very good too...

– Auntie Ashley, let me introduce you to Snow-White, Snow-White, this is Auntie Ashley, Uncle Jone's wife  
– Pleased to meet you, said Candy

– Eliza didn't exaggerate when she said that for a nanny, you had expensive tastes...

– Like I told Miss Leagan, there's no problem liking quality things

– Like Harry Winston jewels? Said Ashley dryly, how much does Terry pay you, to afford expensive things like that?

– Ash, said her husband, Blanche worked for princes in Europe

– Oh..., said Ashley.

– And you know how generous they are with their staff for the security of their children.

– All right, said Ashley not very convinced

– Esther, the children are in the other living room, said Terry

– Yes, said Esther, I want to stay here to introduce Snow-White to the other family members. Did you send a turkey to the Pony Home, daddy?

– Yes, honey, they're going to have a blast!

Candy admired her daughter's generosity and her husband's too. There was a ring at the door and Esther went to open followed by Candy.

– Ah! Uncle Patrick! Auntie Allyson!

– Esther! Said Allyson taking her in her arms to hug her hard

Then Patrick took the little one and kissed her on the cheek.

– Here's our little princess! You're so beautiful!

– Thank you! Said Esther laughing, let me introduce you Snow-White, my nanny...

– Hello, said Allyson smiling

– Hello, said Patrick putting Esther on the floor

– Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

It was fun to see how people were behaving around her. Those who didn't quite get along with her seemed a little hostile towards her, like Eliza and Ashley. With Allyson and Patrick, with whom she got along well, they seemed more at ease with her. The children were there too, a girl and two boys.

– Snow-White, these are the children of Auntie Allyson and Uncle Patrick, Amy, Marc and Jason.

– Hello, said the children

– Hello, said Candy

– Go in the other living room, said Esther, I will come later

– All right

Then, it was the Legan family's turn to arrive with the great aunt Elroy.

– Hello everybody! Said Esther

– Hello, said everybody!

– Snow-White, you know Auntie Eliza and Uncle Daniel; these are their parent's aunt Sarah and Uncle Todd and the great aunt Elroy! Oh, she said seeing a young woman who was blond next to Daniel

– This is Kerry, said Daniel smiling  
Candy was surprised to see how much the woman looked like her! Daniel was sick and obsessed by her!

– Hello, said Kerry smiling

– Hello, said Esther

– Hello, said Candy to everybody.

She could feel the hostility with Eliza and her mother and the great aunt Elroy. Mr. Legan didn't seem to share the ladies' hostility, Daniel and his girlfriend either.

– You really take yourself for the the mistress of the house, said Eliza with disdain, you dressed up Esther like yourself?

– How could you afford such expensive clothes, asked Mrs. Legan

– And Harry Winston Jewels, said Eliza

– I thought I answered your question the last time you asked, Miss Legan, said Candy calmly, you can share the answer with your mother.

– No, the impertinence! Said Mrs. Legan sulking

– Come on ladies, said Daniel, you're very beautiful, both of you, he said to Candy and Esther.

– Thank you, said Candy and Esther.

– Why are they like that? Asked Esther a little surprise

– You know honey, some people are just like that, they're just in a bad mood, that's all. Let's go to the other living room to see your friends.

– All right.

Candy left with Esther to be with the children. When she saw that everything was fine, she went to join the adults in the living room. She walked towards Allyson who was with her sister and Patrick and they started talking. They talked about everything and nothing and Ashley couldn't help talking about what was bothering her.

– Rumour has is you're getting a long great with Terry...

\- I'm here for Esther, not for Terry, said Candy

– But is seems you're there for Terry too, insisted Ashley

– Why does that bother you? Do you like Terry? Asked Candy

– How dare you? Said Ashley irritated

– Terry is a big boy, I think he know what he's doing

– He's a married man! Said Ashley

– I'm sure his absentee wife would appreciate the fact that you're defending her...

Ashley didn't reply and she became bright as red, She had en4ver appreciated Candy...

– We can all have dinner now, said Terry to everybody.

– I'm going to go get the children, said Candy

Everybody went to the dining room where the catering staff had a big golden turkey on the table with all the trimmings, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, brown sauce, the pie etc... Everybody was sitting at the table. Esther was sitting next to Candy. Terry was presiding.

– I would like to thank you for coming for this annual meeting for thanksgiving. We have a very good reason to be grateful this year; we will all be able to say why we're grateful and thank you this year.

One by one, they all said what they were grateful for, and then it was Esther's turn.

– I'm grateful, because daddy hired Snow-White to play with me. I love her a lot and I would like her to stay with me for my whole life!

Candy smiled and looked a Terry, who seems indiffere4nt, but he had a little smile. Everybody thought Esther was cute. They continued thanking the Lord... Then the turkey was served to everybody. Everybody had a great meal in the general joy. Candy and Esther were in harmony. Eliza and Ashley looked at them coldly, Eliza, wanted to do something.

While everybody was having tea in one of the living rooms and the men went to watch the football game, Eliza we4nt upstairs to Candy's room to look around again. She found the custody papers that Candy had left on the dresser and for her it was the jackpot! She was surprised! Blanche and Candy were one and the same person? But of course! She came to seduce Terry to distract him and ask for a divorce and custody of Esther!Terry is going to be surprised! Candy had come back, the tramp! She came back without telling anybody to steal Esther from Terry! This time around, Terry will have to listen to her... she was going to get rid of Candy it's the last thing she does! She got out of the room and went back to the living room, she met her brother in the stairs.

– Daniel, Daniel!

– What?

– You'll never guess what I just uncovered!

– What?

– The nanny, it's Candy!

– How do you know that?

– I just came from the nanny's room or should I say Candy's room! The nanny is Candy! She came to ask for a divorce and custody of Esther! Terry fell into the trap!

– Eliza...

– Why don't you look more surprised than that? Oh my God! You knew it! She told you?

– What do you think..., started Daniel?

– I'm disappointed in you brother, how could you chose that tramp over your own family?

– Eliza, this is none of your business...

– I see it didn't take long for you to fall into her trap again!

– You're talking nonsense, Eliza...

Eliza ignored him and she went to the living room where Terry was watching the game with Jones, M. Legan and Patrick. The great aunt Elroy, Ashley, Allyson and Kerry were talking in another corner of the room. Candy was with Esther and the children in another corner of the living room. Eliza got in the living room to disturb that peaceful atmosphere with the papers in her hands.

– Terry! Terry! You'll never guess what I just found!

– What do you want Eliza? Said Terry, we're watching the football game.

– You'll know the score in the end anyway

– we kind of like seeing how they get to those results, you know ?Said terry

– But Terry, you're going to want to know what I found out!

– Eliza...

– Terry, I promise you, it's worth it...

– All right, he finally said, quickly, what is it? Because I want to continue my game.

– I thought your nanny was too polite to be honest...

– Oh, what did you do? Asked Terry

– I looked in her past and I found nothing...

– That's nothing uncommon; she's got good references...

Candy who was with the children, decided to come closer where Eliza was...she saw that she had the custody papers she had left on her dresser.

Allyson saw that the conversation was getting serious, so she decided to take the children in another room, so they won't hear what the grownups were saying and she closed the door. She made sure the children were safe and busy and she went back to the living room to listen to that crazy story.

– Well I decided to dig deeper... a nanny who wears designers clothes, she says she worked with the princes, but I think she was sleeping with the princes!

– What do you mean? Asked Terry

– I mean, your nanny is wearing a disguise! In fact it's your ex-wife!

Everybody screamed of surprise in the living room except for Terry.

– You're mistaken, said Terry calmly

– No, I assure you, I've got proofs

– She's not my ex-wife, said Terry

Candy looked at him to see what he was going to say.

– In fact, she's my wife, we're still married!

– You knew? Said Eliza surprised, but...

– Of course, I knew! Said Terry

– Since when? Asked Eliza surprised

– since the start, in fact

– What? Said Candy outraged with her British accent this time around, you knew it was me? Why didn't you say anything?

– What? What about you? You're one to talk! Said terry, why didn't you come and just talk to me, why all the drama?

Candy wanted to reply, but she was interrupted by Eliza.

– Because she came to ask for a divorce and custody of Esther!

– What? Said Terry surprised

Eliza saw that she surprised Terry and she was glad for dropping that bombshell. She gave Terry the custody papers and he read them, surprised.

-Where did you get those papers? Asked Candy angry, you went through my stuff? How dare you?

– You want a divorce and custody of Esther?! Said Terry, never, you hear me, you will never get custody of my daughter

– She's also my daughter! Said Candy angry

– Well you maternal instinct took a while to manifest! Four long years!

– How could you tell me that when you lied to me!

– What are you talking about? What did I lie to you about?

– About my daughter! You told me my baby was dead!

– What? Said Terry, I would never do something so cruel! I would never do such a thing! You're lying!

– Don't call me a liar! Said Candy, you're the liar!

– I never told you your baby was dead, Candy. Why would I do something so cruel? I loved you...

Candy looked at him, He really seemed sincere.

– You're the one who disappeared after the birth of our daughter, he continued.

Candy felt her anger coming.

\- If I left, it's because you told me our baby was dead!

\- So you come back in a disguise without telling anybody, why? You came to ask for a divorce and custody of our daughter?

\- Oh, but she did tell someone, said Eliza, interrupting them again, she told her lover, my brother!

Terry saw red right away.

\- You told Daniel before you told me, who you were?

\- No, said Candy

\- He knew, insisted Eliza.

\- I didn't tell anybody

\- You're not going to believe her? Said Eliza.

Terry turned to Daniel.

\- You knew it was Candy?

\- Yes, said Daniel

\- Since when?

\- Since I visited the other day…

\- Did she tell you?

Daniel looked at his sister, he looked at Candy and he looked at Terry.

\- No, he finally said

\- Daniel! You told me you knew! Said Eliza outraged, how could you have known?

\- I'd like to know that too, said Terry.

\- Well, said Daniel, Eliza send me here to find out something about Esther's new nanny, because the rumour had it that you were bedding her. So I came, Esther was so happy to see me and introduced me to her new nanny, I was intrigued when I saw her… then they were talking about colouring a turkey and Esther asked if a turkey could also be someone who is not very nice… and she burst out laughing… before telling her that she shouldn't say that bout people… but her laugh stayed in my mind…I recognized her, And during dinner, I observed her and Esther, they looked alike… I didn't tell her anything…

\- Why? Asked Terry

\- Esther was so happy…I understood why this time around the rumour had it right; you had probably recognized her too… just like me.

\- And you didn't tell me? Said Eliza. She bewitched you again? Traitor! You're still in love with her!

\- She came back for her daughter, said Daniel, I didn't talk to her, but I said to myself if she did all that for her daughter it wasn't for nothing!

\- She could've kidnapped Esther! Said Eliza

\- She's her mother, said Daniel calmly, she wasn't going to hurt her and if she wanted to kidnap her, she could've done so while Terry was on hi strip…

Terry didn't reply. Daniel was right on one point, if Candy had wanted to kidnap Esther, she would've done do while he was away…

\- She has custody papers Said Eliza who didn't miss an opportunity to put salt on the wound, Terry, you knew who she was, you took her back in your bed without knowing she was going to betray you!

\- Candy? Said Terry

\- We were supposed to talk after everybody left, said Candy

\- That's what you were going to serve me? Divorce papers and custody papers for Esther? Since you had it in your stuff?

\- But of course! Said Eliza

\- SHUT UP ELIZA! Said everybody at the same time!

Eliza shut her mouth. Candy went to sit on an armchair a little on the side.

\- I wanted to have this conversation in private, said Candy, but of course our queen of mean had to get revenge one more time!

\- I wasn't the one who brought divorce papers,,,, started Eliza

\- Shut up Eliza, said her brother

\- Why didn't you just come to me Candy? Asked Terry

\- You lied to me Terry…

\- Here we go again! About what? Oh yeah! I supposedly told you that our baby was death? Why would I do something so cruel? Raising Esther alone was a nightmare; she looked so much like you… I wished you were there with me!

\- You could've come and get me, said Candy moved

\- You're a strong headed woman, you had to come back on your own

\- But if you had come, I would've know that my baby wasn't dead, said Candy in a weary tone.

\- I never told you our baby was dead!

\- Stop lying to me Terry! I'm not crazy! I never would've abandoned my baby if you hadn't told me she was dead and that you didn't want to see me anymore!

\- What? But that's crazy! How could you believe such a story?

A voice was heard in the living room.

\- I have something to say to both of you. It's not going to be fun to hear, I'm warning you.

\- Aunt Elroy? Said Terry surprised

\- Let me talk Terry. I have to go back a few years. Antonia was my favourite and she loved Terry with all her heart. I did everything so she would get what she wanted. We adopted Terrence the boy she loved and you fell in love with my Antonia too. She was so happy; she was floating in the air. Everything was fine until she died… I was devastated, I had a heart attack, remember? You seemed as sad as I was, miserable. Eliza wanted to replace Antonia, I told her it depended on you. But you were not interested, you would go on your business trips for days and days and you came back with this socialite, who was engaged to a prince. She had nothing on my Antonia's innocence! She was a eurotrash princess. You deserved better.

Candy couldn't help but intervene.

\- He deserved Eliza? The queen of mean? According to what you're saying, "Saint Antonia" was Eliza opposite!

\- Candy, said Terry.

\- It's "Princess euro trash? Who is talking… Terry are you going to confirm?

Terry looked at her and shook his head.

\- Candy was a virgin he finally said and she only let me kiss her once she had broken up with the prince…

There was a little cry of surprise in the living room.

\- Thank you Terrence, said Candy.

The great aunts tighten her lips and frowned. Could she have been wrong about Candy all along?

\- Nobody was worth my Antonia, continued the great aunt, I didn't like your wife.

\- I knew that, said Candy, but I made Terry happy didn't I? I thought you'd end up liking me in the end, if you see that I made him happy.

\- You were wrong. I was obsessed with the idea of getting rid of you. I was convinced that sooner or later, Terry would realise his mistake. I made plans with Eliza and Daniel to create problems; Daniel would go with you to receptions and he was supposed to court you… The tramp I thought you were was shouldn't resist for long… and Daniel started spreading the rumour that you were lovers…

\- When I actually rejected him, said Candy

\- We created problems in your couple, and you were fighting and we hope each time that you would go back to your prince after a while… but then I heard the news I couldn't do anything about. You got pregnant Candice, and your couple seemed to be solid again. I was outraged! My dear Antonia should've been having that baby! And you were having a child; Terry was never going to let you go. So I started creating doubts on the child paternity. The dates were more or less matched; Daniel could've hypothetically been the father…

\- Oh my God! You hated my wife to that point! Said Terry stunned.

\- That's not all. You left for a business trip before the birth of the baby, remember?

\- I'm never going to forget that

\- You had left specific instructions to be contacted as soon as your wife gets to the hospital. You were planning to take the first plane back home to be there for the birth

\- That's what you'd planed? Asked Candy softly

\- Of course, I wasn't going to let you go through that alone.

The great aunt continued ignoring the interruption:

\- I made sure the instructions were not followed. Candy was sick and she got to the hospital earlier than expected. The baby was 5 days early. I brought her back from the hospital and I hired a nurse to take care of her. And when Candy was strong enough to understand, I told her that baby was still-born.

\- Oh my God! Said Terry.

The others were also stunned to hear that. Candy was back to that horrible day.

 _She had woken up and she didn't know what was going on. She touched her belly which wasn't big anymore and she looked around her to see if there was a baby bed. But the room was empty. A few moments later, the great aunt arrived in her hospital room._

 _\- Aunt Elroy? Where's my baby? Are they keeping her because I was sick? Can you ask the nurse to bring me my baby please? Where is Terry? He's he coming soon?_

 _\- Candice, what I'm going to tell you is going to shock you. Your baby was still-born._

 _\- NO! That's impossible! It was moving all the time… no, you must be mistaking! I want my baby! I want my baby! Do you hear me?! You're lying! Bring me my baby!_

 _\- Candice, you have to be strong. Those kind of things happen, unfortunately, it happened to you and Terrence…_

 _\- NO! I want to see my baby! What did I have? Was it a boy? A girl?_

 _\- A little girl, she said coldly, who would've probably ended up being a slut like you. Thank God for this blessing in disguise…_

 _Candy looked at her surprised. How could she be so cruel?_

 _\- Get out! Get out of my room if you're incapable of having compassion for a mother who has just lost her baby! Said Candy hysterical._

 _Some nurses arrived to give her a sedative and she fell asleep immediately. She woke up with a heavy head and the old hag was still there. They had to give her another sedative… when she woke up the third time; the old hag was still there…_

 _\- Where is Terry? When is he coming to see me?_

 _\- Terry doesn't want to hear about you anymore…_

 _\- What? But why? It's not my fault if the baby died! I need him! We need each other to console each other! I have to see him! Please!_

 _\- I'm only the messenger said the great aunt, he doesn't want you anymore, he doesn't want to see you. Disappear from his life. If you love him, you're going to respect his wishes…_

 _Candy was heartbroken, she was emotionally distressed because of the loss of her baby and to crown it all, her husband was repudiating her ! She had left without looking back._

She came back to reality, the great aunt continued.

\- I called Terry and told him his wife didn't want anything to do with him or the baby…

Oh my God. Everything was clear now. Terry didn't know she was told that her baby had died!

\- I had managed to get rid of you. Terry had Esther, but unfortunately… she looked so much like you Candice… and that resemblance was a constant reproach for me. As time passed, I understood how much Terry loved his daughter and how much he was suffering from your absence. I was wrong. I had treated you like puppets, not human beings. I didn't know how to repair the damages, I didn't dare looking for you Candice, and I was too ashamed for what I have done. I was hoping that Eliza was going to manage to seduce Terry through Esther, but she didn't like her that much… I prayed every day for the situation to arrange itself, for you to come back of your own free will to see Terry if you wanted your freedom back so you would find out the truth… That your daughter was alive and well and you didn't know about it. I had left instructions for you and Terry in case I died, telling you what I had done…

\- This is very hard to believe, said Terry, during four years; Candy didn't know she had a little girl? Aunt Elroy! How could you have been so cruel? Candy, how did you learn about it? With the add? That's how you understood what happened?

\- I was visiting my mother. I came to New York with some friends and I wanted to spend some time with my mother. She subscribe to lots of papers and magazines because she like to know what is said about her. I was looking at the "Chicago Tribune" and I don't know how I found myself in the add page… I saw the job offer and I couldn't believe my eyes… I said to myself that maybe you got married again or you had adopted a child… my mother's assistant call to get some information… when I knew the little girl was 4, I just knew it was my daughter instinctively, and I had to see her to be sure… my father helped me to get the job.

\- Of course, that's where the royal references came from! Why didn't you just call me?

\- I thought you had lied to me Terry. My mother told me to do it, but I wouldn't hear it. I wanted to make sure of the child's identity without being recognized…

\- That's why you disguised yourself, said Terry, what about the papers?

\- Well, I was very angry to learn that you had lied to me, like I thought; I wanted to ask for a divorce and custody of Esther… My mission was to come, make sure of my daughter's identity, if she didn't look like me, I would've done a DNA test and started the procedures… But… when I saw her, she was so beautiful, so wonderful and she talked about you with so much love… and then I saw you again and all my feelings for you came rushing back… I was fighting against myself to resist you with your little flirts… and when we got close again, I understood that I could never leave you again. I was ready to forgive and reconstitute our family. What about you? When did you recognize me? Was it from the first day, really?

\- I had an odd feeling, but it's when you laughed that I understood and I called Jones to confirm it.

\- You knew and you didn't tell me? Said Ashley Jones's wife

\- Terry asked me not to say anything, said Jones.

\- Of course, said Ashley sulking.

\- My laugh? You too? Like Daniel? Said Candy surprised.

She didn't think about changing her laugh. She wasn't thinking of staying that long at Terry's.

\- Your crystalline laugh is incomparable, said Daniel smiling.

\- Thanks for not telling your sister about me, said Candy softly.

\- You're welcome Candy, he said smiling.

\- But you're a good actress, said Terry, American?

\- Don't forget, my mother is American and I was living with her when I was little, before going to leave with my father in London…

\- What about your decision? Asked Terry.

\- I want to stay Terry, if you still want me… forgive me for not looking for you to talk to you for all these years…

\- Forgive me too. I should've tried to convince you. I understand better why your mother didn't even mention Esther when I met her in Chicago and why Aunt Elroy didn't want me to talk to her for long.. Aunt Elroy…

\- Please forgive me, both of you for what I've done. I wasn't thinking straight, said the great aunt. I'm happy I was able to confess… when I heard you were with Esther's nanny, I said to myself that you were finally moving on… only to learn that it was in fact your wife who was back into your life…

\- Terry, said Eliza, you're not going to take her back, are you?

\- Esther needs her mommy…

\- She's not good enough for you, you need passion! Not princess euro trash…

\- Why Eliza, you have to make up your mind, said Candy, either I'm too prude of I'm princess Euro trash?

She turned to Terry to say:

\- Don't believe what the papers are saying, I was never unfaithful to you.

\- Thank you for telling me, said Terry relieved.

He turned to the great aunt, the old woman must've suffered, and it was no use being upset at her now.

\- Aunt Elroy, said Terry, I forgive you.

\- Yes, said Candy, being angry is not going to change anything to the situation. Let's move on.

\- Esther prays every night now for her mommy to come back. It's time to tell her that God has granted her prayers…

\- God has granted my prayers? Asked Esther who had just arrived in the living room, what do you mean daddy?

Everybody turned around to look at the little girl. She approached Terry who was still sitting on the couch.

\- Yes honey, remember, you are praying so that God would give you your mother back?

\- Yes…

\- And you had the dream in which I was getting married with Blanche…?

\- Yes and that she was my mommy…

\- Well, God was telling you the truth in his own way…

\- You mean Blanche is going to become my mommy?

\- Yes…

\- But you said you were already married, didn't you?

\- Yes… you see, I'm already married to Blanche…

\- Hein? I don't understand…

\- Blanche is your mommy Esther, said Terry

\- Snow-White? You're my mommy?

\- Yes…

The "why" and "how", our little Esther, didn't need it for the moment. She ran into her mother's arms, Candy hugged her and stood up with her.

\- Oh mommy! Mommy! You've come back! You've come back! I'm so happy! I wanted you to stay for my whole life!

Everybody was moved and burst out laughing. Terry stood up and hugged the both of them.

\- I love you Candy, welcome back home.

\- I love you Terry. Thank you.

And he kissed his wife on the lips. Esther clapped her hands laughing saying:

\- Yay!

Everybody did like her except for Eliza…


	15. Chapter 15

**_The winds of winter_**

 _ **Epilogue**_

The other children arrived to see what was going on and they saw everybody clapping their hands.

\- Esther? Asked Amy, Allyson's daughter, what's going on?

\- My mommy is back! Said Esther smiling

\- Really? I'm happy for you! Hi Esther's mommy!

\- Hi ! Said Candy smiling

\- You're like us now! You have a mommy!

\- Yes!

Terry realised how much Esther wanted a mommy and he was happy that her mommy was finally back. He still couldn't believe how much the great aunt was cruel, because she thought Candy had taken Antonia's place… telling her that her baby had died and that he didn't want to see her anymore… It was in the past. He had to concentrate on their future.

\- Terry…, tried Eliza

\- I don't know why you're wasting your breath, said Terry, and even if I didn't want my wife anymore, you're really the last person I would think of as a replacement…

\- Terry, said Eliza sorry

\- Let's let the family rejoice, said Daniel, let's go Eliza

\- Terry, said the great aunt, thank you for your forgiveness. Good luck… thank you Candice.

Candy looked at her daughter and her husband and she smiled. All the heartache she felt for the old coot went up in smoke.

They walked everybody to the door.

Jones gave her a big hug.

\- Ever since you're back, Terry is back the way he used to be.

\- You also come to spy on my, didn't you? Said Candy.

\- And I confirmed it by recognizing your laugh, said Jones laughing.

\- Thank you for keeping the secret. And Ashley, thank you for defending me againgst "Blanche?

\- I was defending Terry, said Ashley, I didn't want him to be hurt

\- Of course, said Candy.

Ashley was still very hostile towards her. Terry didn't respond to her feelings either… Terry was living in a manor full of beautiful girls and he had fallen in love with only one of them. Another boy would've put them all in his bed without even begging. Instead of that, he was in love with "princess Eurotrash"… he understood Ashley and Eliza's hostilities and he appreciated Allyson's altruism.

\- Bye Allyson and thank you for getting the children out of the living room, said Candy smiling

\- You're welcome, said Allyson smiling welcome back home Candy! Esther needed you and Terry too

She gave her a big hug.

\- Thank you Allyson, said Candy

\- Welcome back home Candy, said Patrick

\- Bye Esther's mommy, said the children leaving, bye everybody!

\- Bye! Said Terry closing the door behind them .

Terry was now alone with Candy and his daughter. They went upstairs.

\- I'm going to go and change, said Candy

\- I'm going to bring your stuff in my bedroom, said Terry, you want to use my bathroom?

\- Ok, said Candy

They went to Terry's room and she went to the bathroom. Terry was in Candy's room to get her stuff. He also saw that she had brought things for Esther…

Candy was in the bathroom and she had taken off her contact lenses and the sophisticated make up, showing her freckles. She took a shower and washed out her hair so they would be blond again.

Meanwhile, Terry had finished taking Candy's stuff to his bedroom and she was looking for a nightgown and she put put one on. She walked to Esther's room.

\- Mommy? Said Esther surprised, oh wow! You look like me!

\- You're the one who look like me, honey, said Candy smiling

\- This is great! I have a mommy like everybody! She said smiling, you're not leaving anymore are you?

\- I came back to stay, said Candy

\- All right.

\- You don't want to know why she wasn't there? Asked Terry

\- Well, it's probably something grownups say and I'm a little girl. But I say thank you to God for giving me my mommy back. Thank you to you too daddy for telling me to pray God. And I have one more thing I wanted for Thanksgiving. I'm happy that mommy is back! So you were the one there when I was sick? It wasn't a dream?

\- It was me, said Candy, I couldn't resist, you were looking for your mommy, so I told you I was there…

\- Your accent… you're going to teach me to talk like you?

\- Of course honey, said Candy smiling

Candy's cell phone rang.

\- That's my cellphone, she said, walking to Terry's bedroom to answer.  
It was on the dresser and she answered.

\- Mum?

\- So? Said Eleonor, is everything all right?

\- Everything is for the best in the best of the worlds! Said Candy smiling

\- I'm happy for your honey, here's your father…

\- Hello, daddy?

\- Are you all right?

\- yes

\- What happened?

\- The old cow admitted she was responsible. Terry thought I had abandoned him with the baby…

\- That damn old coot! You want me to take care of her?

\- No, she's an old lady and she's family, thus, yours too…

\- I thought you'd be more angry than that…

\- I should've been, but as soon as I look at Esther and my husband…

\- Your heart just melt? Well. It's your life, said the duke, we just want to see our granddaughter…

\- Well…

\- We could be there tomorrow morning…

\- Tomorrow?

\- Yes, we're going to take the plane…

\- Am I even able to stop you?

\- You can always try, but it will be in vain.

\- All right, see you tomorrow, said Candy laughing

She went back to Esther's room.

\- Who was it? Asked Terry.

\- My parents, said Candy.

\- Grandma and grandpa? Said Esther all excited

\- Yes, said Candy

\- What did they want? Asked Terry

\- They wanted to know how the evening went.

\- And… you told them?

\- Of course….

\- And?

\- They were going to take the first plane tomorrow morning.

\- Great! Said Terry

\- They're coming here? Asked Esther

\- Yes, you'll be able to meet them tomorrow… they can't wait to meet you…

\- Yay! A grandma and a grandpa! Grandma Billie is never there…

\- She loves to travel, said Terry smiling

\- Now, you're going to sleep honey, said Candy

\- You're going to be there tomorrow morning when I wake up?

\- I promised you that I will not leave anymore, said Candy.

\- And to reassure you, said Terry

He turned to Candy and he put a knee on the floor and he said:

\- Candy, would you marry me again?

Candy was surprised and she smiled.

\- Yes Terry, I will marry you again!

\- What does it mean marry again?

\- It means daddy and I are getting married, again…

\- Like in my dream?

\- Like in your dream, said Terry

\- Yay! Could I wear a white dress?

\- You could be my matron of honour, said Candy.

Terry looked at Candy.

\- This time around, our families are going to be there…

\- They really never forgave us for eloping…

\- We were selfish. We can make up for it this time around.

\- And Esther will be present! Said Candy smiling

\- It's the most beautiful day of the words for me! Said Esther jumping on her bed.

Candy and Terry managed to calmed her down and she finally fell asleep while they were reading a story to her… Then they went to their bedroom and Terry changed his clothes and they went to bed. She hit him on the chest..

\- Ouch! What was that for?

\- That's for flirting with "Blanche!"

\- You're jealous of yourself?

\- You didn't know it was me… I haven't laughed yet…

\- I knew it unconsciously…

\- How?

\- You're the only woman whom I was attracted to, since Antonia…

\- "Saint Antonia"… the reason of this whole fiasco…

\- And I "felt" you…

\- Yeah yeah right! Said Candy laughing.

\- Seriously! I couldn't get you out of my head, you were the opposite of yourself, but I was intrigued…

\- I was fighting since the first day I saw you again… not kissing you back was torture… but I was angry with you… I thought you had hid my daughter from me… but as time passed… oh Terry, I love you so much! Forgive me for leaving without talking to you… You thought I had abandoned you with our little angel…

\- Forgive me again for not coming to look for you…

She kissed him on the lips.

\- What was that for?

\- Because the rumour that you had the nanny in your bed was the only one that was true.

\- You're the only woman for me honey.

He took her lips in a fiercely kiss and they made love all night long.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

the next day, the duke and Eleonor arrived at breakfast time. Candy took her daughter to introduce her to her parents who were in one of the manor's living room.

\- Mum , dad, let me introduce you to Esther, your granddaughter. Esther, this is my mummy and daddy.  
Esther approached her grandparents who were both sitting down on the couch.

\- Hello grandma, hello grandpa

Eleonor took the little girl and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheeks.

\- Hello honey, said the duke kissing her on the cheek, let me show you a picture of your mummy…  
He took out his wallet and showed Esther the pictures…

\- Oh wow! She said, she looks like me, I mean I look like her! Whey do I look like her and not the other way around?

\- Because your mummy was there before you and she gave birth to you, said Terry coming in.

\- Daddy! Look, grandma and grandpa are here!

Terry approached them to greet them.

\- Miss Baker, Your Grace, said Terry

\- Terrence! Said Eleonor, I'm so happy for your family.

\- Terrence, said the duke.

\- Mommy and daddy are getting married! Said Esther all happy.

\- Really? Said Eleonor, are we invited this time around?

\- Of course, said Candy, we want to make it up to you, for the firs time….

\- When you gave up your prince to elope? Said the duke

\- Yes, daddy, said Candy, when I refused a prince for a millionaire…

\- I'm going to give her a royal wedding, said Terry

\- And Esther will be my matron of honour, said Candy smiling

\- Great! Said Eleonor, when is it for?

\- Why not at Christmas? Said Esther, it would be a great present.

At Christmas, not a log of people will be able to come, but it wasn't important, if Esther was there and their family was complete, it was enough. Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Christmas would be perfect, said Terry smiling…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Esther has spend their time looking for the perfect wedding dress and flower girl dress. They finally got one they both loved. Candy's dress was in satin, not sleeves and the skirt was big with the border. Esther's dress looked like hers, except it had fines sleeves. They had the same hairdo. Esther was her mini-her. They took pictures together.

The ceremony was suppose to happen at the manor in Chicago. There were a lot of guests. It was Christmas day, but nobody refused an invitation from the Andrew family. The manor was full. Everybody had opened their Christmas present in the morning, so they were available in the afternoon for the wedding.

The ceremony was about to start. The Canon by Pachelbel started. The groom came in at the arm of Whilemina Andrew, whom they called "Billie", his adoptive mother who had made the ultimate effort to be there for her son's wedding. Then, Allyson's little girl came in slowly with a basket of rose petals… followed by Esther and Allyson and Kerry. Then the nuptial march by Wagner started, Candy arrived at her father's arm. Once in front of the pastor, her father kissed her, after giving her arm to her husband and he went to sit down next to Eleonor Baker and Billie. The ceremony started and then came the time for the vows. Esther had come closer to her parents.  
Candy and Terry had prepared their vows for this renewal of engagement.

Candy started:

\- We are here for a celebration.

\- We are here to celebrate love.

\- We are rere to celebrate a wedding, our wedding which had had difficult moments during four years.

\- Today we're celebrating those four years. We're rejoicing that God has put us back together and we have the chance to get married again like 5 years ago.

\- We've had our ups and downs but especially downs. For years we were separated by circumstances beyond our control. But we never stopped loving each other.

\- Today we celebrate that love, which never died, despite everything that had happened to us. We also celebrate the dreams, the hopes we have for the years to come. Beyond all that, we now celebrate, today, this special occasion that our love gave us.

\- Its the day of the day, the time of the time, our dream is coming true. As all the days of our lives, we celebrate together with our daughter Esther.

Terry took Esther in his arms. And the pastor smiled and asked her:

\- Esther you promise to love your mommy and daddy forever?

\- Yes…

\- You promise to always obey and listen to them?

\- Yes, I promise to love them for my whole life!

There was a little laugh in the assembly.

\- I celebrate my love for both of you and for the other children we're going to have, continued Terry.

\- I celebrate my love for both of you and for the other children…

Candy put her hand on her belly briefly. Terry had seen that and he looked at her in the eyes.

-… we're going to have, she finished looking at him in the eyes.

\- You're going to have another baby? Asked Esther.

Candy was taken a little a back. She didn't think about telling the news in front of everybody, but it looked like the circumstances decided otherwise…

\- Oh honey… it was supposed to be a surprise, whispered Candy.

\- Yay! I'm going to have a little brother or sister!

Everybody burst out laughing. Terry looked at Candy with love.

\- You know me the way I am, said Terry

\- And you know who I really am, said Candy

\- Not the way we know each other

\- Or how we introduce ourselves

\- But deep down inside

\- We see each other so well

\- Or wrong

\- We accept with joy

\- And from now on…

\- Our soul are intertwined

\- In harmony

\- I became you

\- And I became you

\- And we call love

The pastor spoke and said:

\- Live together in harmony and make it so that the winds of the sky dances between you. Get stronger and make your relationship evolve to its ends. Nourish yourselves with the possibilities of mutually cheer each other up. Love each other, share your love in broad day light and let the river come between your souls. Sing and dance together and be happy. Share your life, unite your love with your maker. May your union last for long moments during your triumphs and the trials to come, may you feel happy as you are now, in love and married to one another. Now be at peace and live in peace in the present which is beautiful and stretching to the limits of the past and the future/ The Lord inspires this man and this woman to be husband and wife. Help them understand how much their love could be fragile, yet very powerful, how it could be weak and doable at the same time. Give this husband and this wife the courage of being one person, instead of a title. Having heard the promises you have made I have the pleasure to wish you a long, happy and wonderful life together. We hope that the inspiration of the moment will not be forgotten. May you continued to love each other forever… You may kiss each other.

Candy and Terry thought about everything the pastor had just said, but it still hurt them to hear them again. If only they had followed that advice four years ago…. They probably would've done things differently. They had walked away from each other… They were young and carefree. But now, they were more mature and they saw what living without each other was… They had Esther. They had their love this time around and they were going to protect their family by trusting each other.  
Terry, who still had Esther in his arms , leaned to take his wife's lips in a fiery kiss, not too strong, since he had Esther in his arms. He put her on the floor and he took his wife in his arm to kiss her the way he should. Everybody clapped.

When the guest and family left, Candy and Terry were alone with their daughter again. They didn't have the time to open the presents in the morning, sine they were getting ready for the wedding. While they were in one of the living room, where there was the Christmas tree they had decorated together. There was also a chimney with the fire lit on.

Esther has opened her present and she was happy. Terry went to get Candy's present.

\- Thank you Terry, she said smiling

She opened the present, it was a box in which there were photo albums and DVDs of the family.

\- Oh Terry…

\- For all the moment you missed…

\- Oh Terry, she said moved, you were sure I was going to come back?

\- I was telling my self that you will end up coming back when you're ready… and I didn't need a reason to take pictures of my little angel or to get her on camera.

Candy looked at the picture with tears in her eyes.

\- My present, said Candy, you already know about it…

\- The baby?

She nodded with her head.

\- Esther ruined the surprise.

\- I'm sorry, said Esther

\- No, said Terry, you were too cute! How did you know?

\- Mommy will always put her hand on her tummy and say: "it's going to be ok baby" and I didn't understand…

\- Until the ceremory…

\- And it was like "tilt" in my head, like in the cartoon, said Esther laughing.

\- You were way too smart for your age my pretty one! Said Candy, we have a niice souvenir of the DVD now and Junior will be able to see it…

\- "junior", said Esther smiling

\- I l knew when you touched your belly during the ceremony, said Terry

\- You've always been able to read me… that's who you knew who I was…

\- You had to know…

\- I was hoping you'd recognize me, I mean…

They looked at each other with love.

\- Can we look at some DVDs of when I was little?

\- Yes of course, said Candy, I want to see the DVD when you celebrated your first birthday!

\- All right, said Esther

\- This is the one, said Terry giving her the DVD

The little one knew how to make the machines work, she put on the DVD and turned it on

\- I decided to go back to medical school…, said Terr.

\- Really? Said Candy

\- Yes… we could go to Chicago so I could go to university, ten we could come back here when I'm done….

\- No more business trips?

\- No more business trips. I should've stopped when we got married…

\- You did after I left…

\- Because I wanted to be alone with Esther. I didn't want to stay in this manor where everybody felt sorry for me, how you were not good for me, how you abandoned me with the baby… and I understood that I should've done it sooner… all this wouldn't have happened…

\- That's in the past, my love, said Candy with love, thank you for the present….

\- Thank you for your present, he said touching her belly

\- And for medical school…

\- I'm going back to my first love

\- And I'm going to take care of the children, said Candy smiling.  
On the big screen of the television, Ester was one. Her daddy was filming her from when she first open her eyes that morning.

\- Hello my little princess! We're one year old today and we're going to have a big party for you and full of presents… give me a nice smile… that way mommy is going to see how much you are beautiful when she comes back…"

Esther on the screen was smiling and bursting laughing, like she understood.

Candy had tears in her eyes…

\- Are you crying mommy? Asked Esther

\- I'm crying of joy honey…

\- We can cry of joy?

\- Yes, when we're too happy…

Esther went on the couch to hug her mommy. She was sitting in the middle of her parents.  
A new life was starting for this little family which was getting bigger. Candy sometimes regretted what had happened but as they say with "what if" were could put the world in a bottle. She had to move on instead of thinking about the past, instead of thinking about the past we couldn't change. Destiny had given them another chance they had seased it together. It's not that they will not have any problems, but this time around they were going to solved their issues together and not go through other people.

Terry went back to medical school and he became a general practioner and he went back to work in Lakewood. Candy had a baby Terrence Junior and she was having another one. Candy was taking care of the family and in receptions during the day with her husbands and charities.

The wise men say, only fools rush in… Candy and Terry rushed, they were in love… But the outside world had manipulated them and they were separated for 4 long years. They were together again and the past was a teaching for them and they lived happy and had lots of children.

 _ **"**_ _ **Rejoice with the woman you, during the days God had giving the sun during your vanity days; because that the part of life in the middle under the sun". Ec 9:9  
**_

The end


End file.
